The Long Tale of the Former Queen of the Vikings
by Christi M. Leavesley
Summary: This the story of Eric Northman's "human" wife name Aud. Aud was briefly mentioned in "Dead And Gone " also I am a practicing Wiccan so naturally I have made Aud/Amelia a witch. I hope you will enjoy my story. The story after this one is called "The Fairy Princess meets her Mentor". Please NO NASTY COMMENTS
1. Chapter 1

**_The Present:_**

Doctor Amelia Northman was a professor at the University Of Pennsylvania. She teaches Norse Mythology and Viking Lore. One Friday afternoon Amelia was sitting in her office just eating lunch when her secretary Liz walked in. "Doctor Northman the package from Uppsala University has arrived." Liz said. "Thank you Elizabeth. Please, bring it in" Amelia said. She looked at the package and had an ominous feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. Amelia's former name was Aud Bjur Nordholm. She was once the Queen of the Vikings in Sweden. Yes it is the 21st Century and the Vikings have been long gone that is because Amelia is not human. Amelia is a fairy.

Liz brought the package in. Amelia told her to take the rest of the day off which Liz did obligingly. Amelia sighed looking at the package but she was resolved to open it. There were two crowns in the package. She pulled out the smaller of the two crowns wrapped in bubble wrap. "Oh Christ" Amelia sighed with discomfort. Her discomfort did not get any better when Amelia unwrapped the crown. The crown was heavy gold and still very shiny, surprisingly, for something that has been buried in a mountain side for over 1000 years. The tears welled up in Amelia's eyes. She recognized the crown. The crown was hers.

**_The Past-_**

Aud Bjur was 16 years-old when she arrived back home. She was sent to Avalon at the age of 6 years-old to begin her priestess training. The Lady of The Lake in Avalon was Aud's grandmother Vivian. Vivian was also a fairy. The women in Aud's family were very magical fairies.

In the 1950's the religion of Wicca was recognized and these people believe in all the teachings of Avalon. However, the "people" that practice this magic or religion in Aud's time were not human they were supes. Aud herself was half Fae from birth. The last task Aud had to complete to receive the blue crescent mark on her head was to lift the mists from Avalon. Her sacrifice for the mark of the priestess was to give up a quarter of her humanity. Naturally, she wasn't sure what part. However, it wasn't the part for reproducing because her mother Ēostre who is known as the Norse Goddess of Spring was obviously able to have a baby.

Aud was an only child. The only other person who ever came close to a sibling was the Prince Eric. Aud's father Kjell was a boyhood friend of the King and Prince Eric's father. Kjell was a chieftain which is the Viking equivalent of a Lord. Right before Aud was sent to Avalon her mother magically marked her with the last name of who her daughter was to betrothed too. Aud had the name "Nordholm" tattooed to her back. The surname of the Royal family. Aud remembers how painful the process was the ink was laced with some of Prince Eric's blood. Naturally, Aud's grandmother Vivian was livid with her daughter Ēostre. Who Vivian called Eve which was her Celtic name. "Eve, I cannot believe you marked Aud. She is going be a priestess not some mongrel's wife!" Vivian protested. "Mother I want her to have normal life with a husband and children" Eve stated back to her mother. In a huff Vivian grabbed Aud and left.

When Aud returned she was a highly respected priestess. She was helped off the ship to the sounds of the Sea and a deep booming voice screaming her name. "Eric" Aud exclaimed with excitement. Eric picked her up and swung Aud around. When she left Eric was a little boy. Now he was a man.. A beautiful man. Eric was always a lovely child. He had ice blonde hair and blue green eyes that shined with mischief. Eric was also a very affectionate child he was always hugging and kissing Aud. To which his mother the Queen Sonje would giggle at the children.

Eric put Aud back on her feet and she just looked at him in amazement. Eric was a very tall slender but a strong man. "Oh my look how large your hands are now" Aud said with absolute amazement touching his hands. Eric was so beautiful. Aud was speechless by his beauty. "By Odin. Aud you are a full fledge woman now" Eric said while examining Aud's body. Clearing his throat Eric said "Are you back for the festival?"

The festival was in celebration of Walpurgis Night which in Celtic mythology is Beltane or May Day. It was the fertility Sabbath. Most people celebrated by lighting bonfires and asking the Gods and Goddess for crop blessings. However, another part of this holiday was people would be having sex all night long. This fertility holiday and sex was just part of the festivities.

"Yes" Aud said. "Are you going to be the virgin priestess?" Eric asked. "Eric you know I can't tell you that especially if you are participating in the stag hunt" Aud said correcting him. "Damn I was hoping you would tell me" Eric said with a big laugh.

One of the most important rituals was the stag hunt. Young men from the village no matter of what class were masked and put into the woods to hunt a deer that bears the King's mark on it. Whoever wins the hunt gets a night of pleasure from the virgin priestess. The couple is anonymous the hunter and the priestess have no idea who they are bedding for the night they must keep their masks on.

Aud was not the only virgin priestess in the village and she was hoping that she wasn't the girl to be sacrificed. "I know Vivian would have a cow if my mother made me the virgin priestess" Aud quipped. Eric laughed at that remark Vivian was not one of his favorite people. Vivian doesn't like Eric or his people. Vivian wasn't all too happy to send her only daughter Eve to the Vikings for spiritual guidance but like most things Vivian cannot control who the Goddess picks for such a task. Either way there was no love lost between Eric and his family for Vivian. The Royal family thought Vivian was an evil witch and Vivian thought that they were a pack of wild dogs. Aud was almost certain that she would not be the priestess sacrificed on the Sabbath.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Present:_**

Amelia sat at her desk totally amazed by the crown. She remembered the day that the crown was placed on her head. She then gazed down to the bracelets on her wrist big wet tears started come from Amelia's eyes. The crown and bracelets were both given to Amelia on her wedding day when she became Queen. The bracelets Amelia wore one pf them was much larger than the other one. They were her and Eric's hand-fasting bracelets. Back in ancient Pagan cultures when people married they didn't have ring exchanges and the way you could tell if someone was married was this bracelet because during the ceremony they tied the couples hand together said a blessing to the Goddess. Normally, the groom like today with the wedding ring exchange would have these bracelets made.

Amelia's bracelet was gold with beautiful diamonds all around it. The larger bracelet (Eric's ) was gold with Onyx stones all around it. Amelia has worn these bracelets for over thousand years only taking them off when she showers. For a moment she stopped crying and unwrapped the other crown just to start crying all over again. "Oh my god I can't believe they found this?" Amelia said with a throat full of tears. The archaeologists found Eric's crown as well.

**_The Past:_**

_Walpurgis Night:_

"Aud hold still as the maidens paint you" Ēostre said to her daughter with some impatience. "Mother. why do I have to be the virgin priestess?" Aud questioned. "Because no matter what your grandmother says you are going to have a normal life if it's the last thing I do, Aud" Ēostre said again. "Mother I am already betrothed to someone correct?" Aud questioned again. "Yes dear but I can't have you marry the future King without some experience" Ēostre said to her daughter giving her a dirty smirk. "MOTHER?" Aud exclaimed with shock. "What if I ended up with child by another man?" Aud asked. "You won't that drink you have been sipping on contains a potion in it to ensure that you won't become…. You know!" Ēostre said trying not to be too embarrassed. "MOTHER, you are using magic on me without my knowledge" Aud exclaimed again. "Dear I have been using my magic on you since the day you were born" Ēostre said in a dismissive way. "WHAT?" Aud shouted. "Yes I put a spell on you the day you were born so you would age like a mortal child would because if I hadn't you have grown up and matured in a matter of months. I wanted you to have a childhood, memories, and to fit in with our people" Ēostre said without any guilt. "I guess I can't be too angry at you for that" Aud said in agreement with her mother.

"Why do I have to be painted from head to toe though?" Aud asked. "Because this encounter is to be anonymous one" Ēostre said. "Yes but haven't people who did this ended finding out who they bedded?" Aud asked. "Well yes if the virgin priestess didn't drink the potion and a child resulted from it" Ēostre said. With that sentiment Aud downed the entire potion in one gulp. Ēostre approached her daughter lifted her right hand Aud could see her mother's fairy light come out. With that hand Ēostre smoothed down Aud's naturally strawberry blonde turning to an ice blonde color. Then Ēostre continued her hand down Aud's back down to her magically inked tattoo and that disappeared. Aud could see it vanish when she looked over her shoulder into the mirror that was sitting behind her. Aud sigh with relief "It's gone" she said. "Only temporarily my dear just for tonight" Ēostre said. "No one will know your true identity" she continued. "Mother couldn't you use another priestess one you wouldn't have to use a glamour spell on" Aud said on protest. "No my dear you are the one the Goddess has chosen for this night" Ēostre said with authority. The maidens finished painting Aud's body with the sacred symbols and they braided her hair to fit into the mask.

Once these tasks were completed Ēostre walked to inform the crowd that the priestess was ready. Aud heard the horns begin. She rose up and the maidens placed a fur laden cape around her naked body. Aud walked out into the crowd which had gather around the temple. Aud could see up into the hills above, all the young men who would be competing for their night with her stood there watching. These young men were all in masks concealing their identities but Aud knew one of them was Eric. As Aud walked to the sacred cave right at the edge of the forest she could hear the ceremonial drums beat almost in tune with her own heartbeat. Aud knew after tonight her life would be vastly changed to what degree she wasn't sure.

Aud walked into the cave and the maidens took off the cape and laid her down on the bed. When they left Aud could hear the booming voice of the King starting the hunt with one long trumpet of an elk horn the hunt began. All Aud could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Past:_**

_Walpurgis Night (Continued):_

Aud waited what seem like an eternity until finally she saw the man who won. Her masked lover for the night walked in very softly. Aud could see sweat and blood on his skin. Then the elk horn trumpeted again to tell all that remained in the woods that the hunt was over. The masked stranger dropped his weapon and walked silently over to Aud who had covered her nude body up in an animal hide. The masked man pulled on the hide to which Aud pulled back trying to keep herself covered. All Aud could see of her masked lover was his eyes. They were oddly familiar to her.

Aud could not speak. All she could do what fight with him over the animal hide. The stranger with a bit of anger tugged even harder and pulled the blanket away revealing Aud's nude painted body. Then he removed what little clothing he was wearing. Aud's eyes almost popped out of the sockets when she saw the shear girth of the masked man. "Oh this going to hurt" Aud thought to herself. The stranger grabbed at her legs and ripped them open slamming his massive manhood into her. Aud screamed in pain. Then he pulled out and looked down at Aud's womanhood she was bleeding. The stranger gently lifted his mask a bit and licked the blood from his initial strike. "Fucking heathen" Aud thought. But them she noticed the stranger hadn't come back up yet he was licking and sucking her womanhood. Aud lay back on the bed trying not to make a sound which she found to be impossible. The stranger hands trailed up to Aud's breasts gently teasing and squeezing them. Aud felt a pleasure just rippling through her body all she could do is moan.

To which made the stranger stop and get on his knees. He looked at her for a moment then put his cock in his hand and directed back into Aud's body. This time it didn't hurt, this time it felt amazing. He started to thrust very slowly and his hands found Aud's breasts again. When Aud let out an even louder moan the stranger's pace started to quicken. He was so deep inside Aud and she was in total elation. The stranger grabbed Aud and flipped her onto her stomach. Aud came up on her knees and he entered her from behind. Aud next saw that the stranger pulled his mask off and threw it across the cave. He started kissing down Aud's back when he came to where her mark usually is on her back that's when she heard his voice. "I love you Aud" the stranger said. Aud immediately jumped off the bed and turned around to find her lover was of all people Prince Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Past:_**

_Walpurgis Night (Continued):_

"Oh my Goddess, Eric it was you who won the contest?" Aud gasped with disbelief. Eric just knelt on the bed and looked at Aud he was breathing very heavy and wanted to continue their lovemaking. "Eric? Are you hearing me? How did you realize it was me?" Aud shouted at him and pushed at Eric trying to awake him from whatever dream state he was in. "Eric, you cheated didn't you?" Aud shouted again this time Eric definitely heard her. Full of anger and lust Eric shouted right back to Aud "No I didn't cheat! I don't have to cheat…Damn it!" Eric continued by jumping off the bed and rising to his feet "I am the most skilled warrior in this Village, Of course, I would have won!" Aud glared at Eric no fear in her eyes and sniped back "And the King's fucking son. This has nothing to do with skill what so ever!" If Eric could set people on fire with a look Aud would have been burning like a Roman candle. "How dare you speak to me like this..I am the Prince I will be King one day and you will be my wife like it or not!" Eric growled angrily back to Aud. "I will find some spell to remove this fucking mark I promise you this…I will never be your wife you pompous ass!" Aud said. Then she snarled "You fucking heathen!" Eric totally beside himself screamed back "Fucking heathen, fucking heathen! Not even a moment before you were enjoying this FUCKING HEATHEN!"

Aud rose to her feet. Then she caught a glimpse of her reflection in Eric's shield. She saw that her hair color was back to its normal strawberry blonde. In total despair Aud turned enough to see some of her lower back the mark was there "How? How can this be?" Aud panicked. Eric started laughing in a mocking manner "I don't know Aud. As soon as I touched you. Your little disguise vanished." "I need to see my mother" Aud said grabbing at the cape to throw it over her naked body. Eric blocked her way out of the cave "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he said. "I won the hunt! You're not going ANYWHERE tonight but back into that bed. Tonight you are mine!" Eric growled.

Before Aud could flip her hand and move Eric with her mind. Eric grabbed Aud and slung her over his shoulder then dumped her on the bed. Then Eric held her hands down so Aud could not move them. Even though, she could just look at him to throw Eric across the damn cave but she didn't. Eric was back inside Aud thrusting his massive manhood hard, fast, and deep into her. Aud could barely catch her breath. Eric was like a wild animal his lust was intense and it was all for Aud. "I am going to make you see stars my love" Eric panted to Aud. Aud could feel the tension building on the inside she knew at any moment she was going "AHHHHHH…..OHHHHHH..AWWWWW..ERRRICCCC" Aud screamed her body tensed up and her legs squeezed around Eric's waist. Aud could feel wetness trickling down her thigh. Eric looked down Aud's body to her womanhood and laughed very proud of himself.

Eric brought his lips up to Aud's and whispered "My turn." Aud was very naïve and said "What turn?" just as she said that Eric's entire body stiffened up and he let out the gutterly moan like someone had stabbed a sword into Eric's gut. Aud felt the hot liquid shoot up inside her body and it made her squirm and yelp with pleasure again. Eric's body relaxed all over he kissed Aud's lips and whispered "I love you Aud." Aud kissed Eric back and repeated "I love you Eric" They fell asleep in the cave in each other's arms.

**_The Present:_**

Amelia sat her desk blotting the tears from her eyes while holding Eric's crown. She decided to whip out her cell phone and take a picture of both crowns. Amelia placed the crowns next to one another on her desk and click the cell phone camera went off. She sent the picture to someone who might be very interested in these items. Amelia attached the photo to a text message that said:

_These look familiar? Call me when u get up..LOL u won't believe it_

Amelia forwarded the text message it was to another cell phone with a Louisiana number. She knew that this person wouldn't call until night fall and then there will be some explaining to do. Unfortunately, Amelia wouldn't have the right answers for this "person's" questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Present:_**

Amelia stayed in her office until about 6:30 PM but her "friend" never called. Amelia spent her time in the office grading exams and researching the crowns findings on the internet. She read that the crowns were found in a tomb on the base of the mountain side no other remains were found in the tomb. Amelia sighed to herself saying "Of course there were no remains because Sarin and I aren't dead. How the hell did the crowns get in there though?" Amelia decided to call it a night and went home. Around midnight there was a knock at her door. As Amelia approached the door of her house in Society Hill Philadelphia she did a scan before she opened the door. Amelia felt the presence of two undead creatures and she knew who one of them was. Amelia opened the door.

**_The Past:_**

The next morning Aud woke wrapped up in Prince Eric arms. Eric was awake and he was kissing her gently on the forehead. "Good morning beautiful" Eric cooed at Aud. "Mmmm. Good morning my little devil" Aud said still sleepy and teasing. "Devil. I'm a good boy" Eric giggled running his hands up and down Aud bare back. Aud kissed Eric chest very loving than ran her hand down to his belly to rub it. Eric loved having his belly rubbed. Aud noticed that Eric's manhood was awake too. "Mmmm…someone is in a good mood this morning" Aud said seductively to Eric. "Yes it is" Eric said back in a teasing manner. "Mmmm. I might have to remedy that" Aud replied as she kissed Eric on the lips sliding her tongue gently into his mouth.

Aud ran her hand down and started to stroke Eric's manhood which she got a big gasp from him. Aud rolled Eric onto his back and climbed on top of him straddling her legs around Eric. She gave Eric a naughty girl look lightly touched his penis and directed it into her eager vagina. Aud started to bounce and rock on Eric hard dick just having her way with him. "That's it beautiful fuck that cock" Eric moaned. And with that Aud took off her pace quickened her breathing did as well. Eric was a large man but Aud could take him and she didn't mind if she might be sore for a couple days it would be worth it. Why? Because Aud realized last night she loved Eric and always knew that they would be together yes their parents ensured that fact to be so but maybe they knew that these two people would be perfect for each other. As Aud's mother would say "The Goddess knows everything" that was why Ēostre tattooed Aud for the Northman clan the Goddess came to her and told her to do so.

Aud rose and fell many times while she dominated Eric who just was in complete elation. Then the eruption happened again to Aud this time from deep inside her from her soul the release was absolutely heavenly shortly after her wave of pleasure subsided Eric's rose. Aud felt Eric tremendous hot release which caused Aud to have another orgasm. Again they lay in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow when the elk horn rang indicating that the Sabbath was over and for them to stop. "Aud I love you" Eric whispered to her as they walked back to their homes. "I love you too Eric" Aud answered back as the couple held each other kissing. Then they separated Eric headed back to the castle and Aud back to her father's manor house.

**_The Present:_**

Amelia opened the door to her home in Philadelphia. "Your Majesty" Amelia said as greeted the King of Pennsylvania Ferd Heinrich. The King of Pennsylvania wasn't a tall man he was of German stock. King Ferd had jet black hair with hazel eyes and olive skin tone. Ferd appeared to be in his late 50's when he was turned. The king was accompanied by Amelia's "friend" and ex-husband Eric Northman. Well ex-husband seems kind of harsh they were reconnecting after almost thousand year split which wasn't any of their doing. Yes Amelia is a fairy and they are intoxicating to vampires except Amelia's blood line they are the most powerful fairies ever they are the keepers of all the Fae magic. So Amelia was able to block her fairy scent from vampires.

Actually Amelia is the "White lighter" type of Fae she is a guide to witches and vampires who are new to their powers. When Amelia was sent back to the Earthly plain in 1997 she was sent to St. Paul, Minnesota to help guide a new Covent of witches.

"Hello my dear" The King said with a thick Germanic accent "May we come in?" he asked. "Your Majesty I invited in to my home the last time you can come in" Amelia said reminding the King. "Oh yes my dear" the King said while waving a hand. The King walked in and Eric stopped. "Oh my goodness. Eric you my come in" Amelia said. "Come sit your Majesty would you like some blood" Amelia asked. The King waved off the request "No dear I am fine." "Eric sweetheart you want some blood?" Amelia asked. "No honey I'm fine" Eric said softly then flashed his beautiful smile. "So where are they?" The King asked. "They are locked up in the historic vault at the University your Majesty" Amelia answered. "Are they authentic my dear?" the King asked. "Yes Sir they are. I touched both of them with my bare hands and got their vibration and history off of them. The crowns are mine and Eric's" Amelia stated with some sorrow in her voice. "Nobody suspects do they, Amelia?" Eric asked. Amelia nodded her head and replied softly "No." "However they were found in the tomb you built for Sarin and I. It is just a matter of time when they can translate the marking on the tomb, Eric" Amelia stated. "Doctor Ahlstrom from Uppsala University has already asked me to travel back to Sweden to translate the old Swedish text in the tomb." "Shit" the King snarled.

"Your Majesty all due respect why do you even care" Amelia asked. "Exposure" the king answered. "Exposure. Of what? Vampires have been out of the coffin now for years. People know Eric. Hell people in Stockholm regard him like a patron Saint of some kind" Amelia stated. "Exposure of you Amelia and what you are. You are the only person these damn witches in this State listen too. You are the only one who can control them not to go after us" The King said with authority. "Your Majesty..Aud Bjur is dead and any correlation people can make between me and her isn't possible" Amelia stated again. "Amelia the correlation is sitting right next to me" the King said and pointed to Eric. "Not possible. I have made sure that people know that Sarin and I are descendants of Eric and not who we truly are" Amelia said. "What about the boys?" the King asked. "WHAT BOYS?" Eric exclaimed. "Amelia you didn't TELL him?" the King asked. Amelia grunted and made a sour face and whispered "SHIT" under her breath. Amelia sat down look down at the floor and said "Eric the twins are alive."


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Present:_**

"Amelia what do you mean the twins are alive?" Eric asked in a stern voice. Amelia irritated by this line of questioning said "Eric you left them with my father when you went on your wild goose chase." "Wild goose chase your grandmother said that it wasn't the birth that made you sick and killed you and our baby but some fucking fairy assassins poisoned you" Eric exclaimed. "Well that was true. Wow my grandmother told you the truth too bad she didn't tell you she had already killed them before she sent you" Amelia snarled at Eric. "WHAT?" Eric shouted. Amelia laughed very sinister like laugh "My grandmother sent Godric after you to kill and turn you for letting me die." Amelia could see bloody tears starting to well up in Eric's eyes he immediately wiped them away. "So Kristoffer and Adrian are alive?" Eric asked softly. "Yes. Kris is a Civil Rights Attorney mostly dealing with Vampire clients and Adrian is a United States Marine Corp Officer he is currently deployed in Afghanistan. He is married and has a two-year old baby boy named surprise, surprise Eric" Amelia answered.

"So Aud when the hell were you going to tell me any of this?" Eric shouted in frustration. "What do you want from me damn it?" Amelia asked. "The fucking truth!" Eric hollered again. "FINE. Here's something else you didn't know. Pamela was living with me and the kids when you summoned her to Louisiana?" Amelia said snidely. "WHAT? She told me she was living in Minnesota!" Eric shouted at Amelia with much anger. "Yep Pamela was living with your family for over 10 years. When we came to Minnesota Sarin was 5 years-old and the boys were 8 years-old at the time. We had just moved there" Amelia said. "I just moved to Pennsylvania 6 years ago when I got the job at Penn. I lived in Mystic Falls for only one year. Sarin did her last year High School here and the boys moved to Pennsylvania as well. Kris's law office is in Center City." Amelia continued.

Eric stood up and Amelia could see him doing the math in his head then he spoke "So before 1997 where the hell were you?" Amelia looked him dead in the face and said "Valhalla"

**_The Past:_**

Aud returned home after her night of deflowering Ēostre was waiting for her. "Nice one mother" Aud said with some sarcasm. "What?" Ēostre said to her daughter. Aud's mother was never a good liar "You planned for Eric to win the hunt didn't you?" Aud asked. "No I fore saw it dear" Ēostre said correcting her daughter. Aud in an exasperated tone said "You fore saw it mother? Really?" "Yes I did and I informed Queen Sonje about it" Ēostre said. Aud threw her hands up in total disbelief of her mother's gall "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Because you and the Prince are betrothed. Sonje and I want to get this ball rolling." Ēostre said. "What ball rolling, mother?" Aud asked with much confusion. "We want you to be married by Winter Solstice" Ēostre said. "What mother? I don't want to force Eric to marry me we are so young" Aud said. "Unfortunately, dear this is happening by winter." Ēostre said and with that the conversation was over.

So the wedding plans started immediately and Ēostre had to inform her mother and Aud's grandmother Vivian of the upcoming wedding. Vivian was furious and vowed to her daughter that she was going make sure that this wedding was never going to happen. Two weeks before the Winter Solstice and the wedding Aud went to meet up with Eric in the King's barn for a little alone time.

Aud walked to the barn with a beautiful wrap red velvet dress on that tied at the waist. Her and Eric haven't had too much alone time since their engagement was announced so Aud was especially excited to have this time with the man she loved. As Aud walked into the barn Eric had set up candles making the scene very romantic. Aud started to untie her dress exposing her beautiful body for Eric to devour. She heard his voice mumbling something and Aud called out for him very seductively "Eric, I'm here." Aud's dress was hanging off and trailing behind her. Then she heard a woman's voice giggling. Aud stepped further into the barn following the voices she turned the corner to find Eric making love to the stable maiden Britta. Eric looked up and saw Aud then said "Come play with us Aud."

"Are you mad? You disgusting filthy animal" Aud yelled at Eric. Aud pulled up her dress and stormed out just as she got out the door Eric ran up still naked and obviously not caring it was snowing outside. "Where are you going? I am the Prince. DO NOT DISOBEY ME!" Eric hollered at Aud and grabbed by the arm. That was a mistake in one flash Aud turned raised her hand and Eric went flying about 10 feet from her. Her eyes which were normally a beautiful ocean blue were red/orange the color of fire. The element that Aud was able to manifest the quickest was fire. Eric got up started to walk towards her again Aud threw him up against the barn. By this time Britta was out of the barn screaming like someone was killing her and Eric. Aud pick that little whore up by the neck with her mind and held Britta right next to Eric. Aud hissed "I do not obey any man...I only obey the Goddess!" she continued "This relationship is over ! The wedding is OFF…I do not ever want to see you again Eric …I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Aud hollered to Eric then she let go of him and he fell hard to the ground. As Aud walked away she could hear him screaming her name. Aud kept walking.

Many years later Aud would find out that her grandmother enchanted Eric with a spell to make him unfaithful. That night Vivian got her wish.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Present:_**

"Oh my goodness will you two stop bickering" the King of Pennsylvania Ferd Heinrich said "Gosh, you two argue like an old married couple….jeez" the King continued. "We always argued like that your Majesty" Amelia said shrugging her shoulders. Eric laughed saying "It was worse when I was human because I would get yelled at for shit I didn't physically say..Fucking telepaths" Eric growled. Amelia laughed and said "SORRY!" "At least now that won't happen anymore" Eric said with confidence. Amelia and the King started to laugh hard prompting Eric to say "What?" "Eric, Amelia as you know isn't any regular fairy" the King stated. Amelia sat back and smiled a shitty smile. "NO! Really?" Eric said. "But that is impossible" Eric said in disbelief. "Why do you think Amelia's family members have always been guides to new vampires and witches because their magic is so powerful and they are such helpful souls." the King stated.

"Ok..Amelia you said before 1997 you and the children were in Valhalla. Why and how ?" Eric asked. "I was condemned there for disobeying my grandmother. She wanted me to be re-trained. Vivian almost took me back to Avalon and leaving the kids with my mother in Valhalla." Amelia said. "But I refused and my mother made a deal with my grandmother that she would re-train me and I would stay there as long as my grandmother saw fit." Amelia stated. "What? How did you disobey Vivian?" Eric questioned. "I married you and had children" Amelia said. Eric just shook his head with utter disbelief. "You know time in Valhalla virtually stops one year could be 100 years here on the earthly plane" Amelia explained. "How many years do you think you actually were there?" Eric asked. "Well Sarin was an infant when we sent there she was about 5 years-old when we left. Unfortunately, it was almost 800 years here on the earthly plane.

Sarin is biologically 22 years-old but here because of the vast time difference she is over 800 years-old" Amelia trying to explain. "The boys are biologically 25 years-old" Amelia continued. "You said Adrian is married does his wife know what he is?" Eric asked. Amelia looked at him sweetly and said "Yes she does." "What is her name?" Eric asked. "Her name Angie and yes she is human" Amelia said with pride. Amelia walked over and grabbed a framed picture of the mantel above the fire place. The picture was taken last Christmas all three of Eric's children, his newly known daughter-in-law, and lastly his little grandson Eric. Amelia handed the picture to Eric and sat down beside him and pointed each person out to Eric "Well you know that person" Amelia said as she pointed out Sarin. Sarin was a tall blonde beauty she looked like Amelia but blonde. "This ginger man you see there is Adrian" Amelia said. Adrian didn't look Scandinavian at all you would have thought he was Irish or Scottish. Adrian had red/orange short hair it was cut like a jarhead well he was a Marine. Adrian was tall and very muscular extremely handsome. All the gorgeous masculine features of Eric face Adrian also possessed along with Eric's cleft chin. "That other tall blonde who looks exactly like you did at that age is Kris" Amelia said and giggled. Kristoffer was Eric's mini-me.

When Pam met the kids the first time she jumped when she saw Kris. Amelia remembers her reaction "Holy shit I thought Eric was here" Pam said and laughed. Even though, at that time Kris hadn't even gone through puberty yet and he still look like his father. "This Angie and that is little Eric" Amelia said with a bit of a coo. Eric whispered "They're beautiful Amelia" he was trying to hold back tears. Amelia kissed his cheek and rubbed his leg. "Ok is the family reunion done we need to talk about this crown matter" the King said with irritation. "Fine your Majesty. I am scheduled to leave for Sweden next Friday" Amelia said. "Amelia you are going why?" the King said.

"I have nothing to hide or worry about, your Majesty I am the leading translator of old Viking text. I can't say no when I am asked" Amelia stated. "Fine if you are going Eric coming with you to cover our asses' the King instructed. "Your Majesty Eric can't go he just his area back. The King of Louisiana will not be happy about this!" Amelia pleading with the King. "I will talk to Mr. Compton and Pamela can be the temporary Sherriff while Eric is gone." The King said. Eric just rolled his eyes and Amelia could hear from his thoughts "Oh Bill is going the fucking flip out about this." Amelia started to laugh very hard while the King just stared at her with a puzzled look. "Go do your job Amelia. Eric make sure that this does not impede on our interests" the King degreed. They both replied "Yes you're Majesty." With that the King of Pennsylvania left Amelia's home and Eric stayed whipping out his cell phone to call Pam.

**_The Past:_**

Aud spent almost 3 days in bed crying her heart was broken beyond repair. She decided to go back to Avalon with her grandmother Vivian. They were leaving in 2 days so they could get back before the Winter Solstice. Vivian wanted to celebrate the Sabbath in Avalon with civilized people not these fucking mongrels- her words. Aud was in bed very early two nights before she was to leave. Aud hadn't bothered to eat dinner with her father Kjell, of course, he did not mind Kjell knew his little girl was hurting and she needed some alone time. Aud was lying in her bed when she heard a scream of horror. It was Eric's voice then she heard a woman softly say her name "Aud?" Aud sat up in her bed immediately the room was dimly lit by the fire hearth but Aud noticed almost immediately she was shivering with cold and she could see her breath. The woman's voice said again softly "Aud." Aud looked around and saw the figure it was Queen Sonje but it wasn't. The Queen appeared with gray aura around her.

Queen Sonje had a sullen look on her face and Sonje had a bleeding neck wound like a wild dog attacked her. Aud knew right away the Queen was a spirit which meant she was dead. "Aud please take care of my baby boy..PLEASE..HE LOVES YOU SO!" the spirit said to Aud. "Your Majesty what happened?" Aud said with tears in her throat. The Queen looked awful she was ripped up so badly. "A wolf" the spirit of the Queen said. "Is Eric?" Aud said as she started to cry. "No my dear but he is going to need you now" the Queen said. Just then a white light appeared in Aud's room. Aud got up off the bed and looked at the Queen saying "Your Majesty they are waiting for you in Valhalla you have to go." The Queen started to cry but she started walking towards the fire place were the gate of Valhalla appeared. As the Queen walked towards the gate she turned to Aud and said "Eric loves you Aud please forgive him."

Then the Queen disappeared. Aud grabbed her robe and slid on her shoes. She ran down the stairs screaming to her father Kjell "Father something has happened at the castle!" Kjell did not even question his daughter he ran out to the barn and grabbed his horse. Kjell rode up and slung Aud onto the back of the horse and they left riding towards the castle. When they arrived the doors of the castle were wide open and they could see the palace guards were lying on the ground with their throats ripped out and they were dead. Aud looked in the castle to see Eric kneeling down next to his father he was weeping. Aud ran over to Eric and knelt lightly running her fingers through his long blonde hair "Eric, Eric, what happened?" she said. They both hear Kjell running through the castle looking for any survivors. The only person he found was the stable maiden Britta was half naked. Kjell ran into the dining room where Eric and Aud were to see the massacre his oldest truest friend and King was lying in a pool of his own blood. Queen Sonje was lying next to the table with her throat ripped out she was still clutching Eric's baby sister Sarina who was ripped to shreds. Kjell fell to his knees with an awful thud and bellowed a cry that echoed through the castle. Aud had never seen her father cry until tonight.

Unfortunately, this when Britta decided to saunter in Aud of course saw but she didn't pay any attention to her. The whore tried to kneel down and comfort Eric who pulled away screaming "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Britta jumped up tears in her eyes and ran off. Just then Aud finally smelled the odor of the room she could feel her face morph into her true identity. Aud turned away so her father and Eric wouldn't see her. Kjell immediately knew what was going on with his daughter he spoke up saying "Aud what is it?" In an almost hissing growling voice Aud turned to them with her Fae face showing "VAMPIRRE …(she sniffed again) ANNND….WERREEWOLFFFF!" she said. Kjell looked around to see two naked men lying dead on the floor. "Eric did you kill these men" Kjell said. "Only the one. That one over there!" Eric said as he pointed to the man closes to the kitchen area doorway. "Father killed that one" Eric said as he pointed to the man directly next them on the right. "He was a wolf when I stabbed him then he changed into a man" Eric said with tears in his voice. "Then one wolf grabbed my father's crown and gave it to some man outside the door. I picked up my sword but…." Eric said and started to weep uncontrollable. "Shhh…shhh" Aud said as she smoothed Eric's hair from his face. Eric just looked at Aud who still had her Fae face on. Whenever fairies feel danger the Fae face comes out. Their ears elongate to points, their eyes change a strange color and they are slight slanted, and they're fangs come out. Yes fairies have fangs not for the same reasons vampires do.

However, Eric had never seen Aud true face he looked with much interest and tears till running down his face "Aud you are so beautiful" he said to Aud. "Eric did you see this man's face what was he wearing?" Kjell asked. "I didn't see his face he had an accent that I can't place. He was also wearing a hooded cloak in black. I didn't…" Eric said. "Aud I have to go get our house guards to help me please stay here with Eric try to calm him down dear" Kjell said. Aud nodded in agreement and Kjell left for some help. Aud stayed there and held Eric in her arms rocking him slightly. "I am so weak" Eric mumbled. "No you're not sweetheart you are the bravest man I know next to my father' Aud said as she stroked his hair. "I will have vengeance for this Aud. I swore it to my father..I will kill the son of a bitch who did this" Eric said beating his fist to the floor. "Shhh. Stop " Aud said trying to calm and sooth him "No more talk of vengeance tonight Eric please" Aud begged him kissing him lightly tenderly on the lips. "Tomorrow you can start tonight you need to just feel" Aud said and she kissed him again. "Tomorrow then" Eric said shaking his head. "Yes tomorrow" Aud said again cupping his face in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Present:_**

Amelia heard the beep of Eric shutting off his cell phone after speaking with Pam. "Well I just informed Pam of her temporary position and that I am going to kick her ass when I get back." Eric said. "Ugh..Why did you say that to her?" Amelia asked exasperated. "She lied to me about EVERYTHING!" Eric said and when he said the word 'everything' it came out like a snarl. "Eric. For Christ sake she didn't lie to you. She wasn't permitted to say anything to you. You know what scratch that she wasn't ABLE to physically say my name or the children's names!' Amelia hollered to Eric. "I am so tired of arguing with you tonight..Damn it! Are you hungry I have bottled blood?" Amelia asked. Eric didn't say anything just nodded 'yes' for the blood. "There must be a God Eric Northman has finally learned to shut up!" Amelia exclaimed as the two walked into the kitchen. Eric sat down on a stool by the island in the kitchen and Amelia got the blood out of the refrigerator so she could pop it in the microwave. "I will need a place to sleep during the day?" Eric asked more like told Amelia. "Yes I know. All the bedrooms are light tight. I have those automatic shutters on the rooms" Amelia stated.

Eric looked at her confused. "I am a guide for witches and new vampires who don't have their maker's guidance also your son is a vampire rights attorney this is something WE do." Amelia explained. "I can't believe my son is a vampire rights attorney." Eric said with a smile and a lot of pride in his voice. "Yep that's why the Hep-V outbreak wasn't an issue in the Tri-State Area like down South. Kris had a lot to do with that. He called all the scientist who developed Tru Blood and he brought them here." Amelia explained. "Then we all donated our blood of course what makes our blood special didn't survive the synthesizing but they did replicate it and sold it in the Tri-State Area" Amelia continued. "Goddamn vampires are treated a hell of a lot better here than down South" Eric exclaimed. "Yeah I guess they are" Amelia agreed. "Why did Kris decided to be what he is?" Eric asked. "Why do you think? Pamela, he loved her very much and of course you. The kids and I have known what you are for centuries" Amelia said nodding her. Eric took a sip of the blood and then looked at Amelia "Holy crap this does taste like your blood" Eric exclaimed. "Yeah it's just missing the extra kick that you get drinking from the source" Amelia said with a giggle and pointed to herself. Eric laughed then said "You know everything I know about fairies is totally incorrect." "Why do you say that?" Amelia asked. "Well you're not like any other fairy Aud. You are so different." Eric said with a smile.

A shiver went up Amelia's back she loved it when Eric called her by her real name. "I'm not that different." Amelia said. "Yes you are for one thing you can't be killed by iron or lemon juice. You are ten times more powerful than any other fairy I have met and that power has never corrupted you." Eric said with admiration. "Well it did corrupt my grandmother." Amelia stated. "Yes but you and your mother were not like her in any way. You two were very loving but total bad asses when call upon to fight." Eric said. Amelia walked over to Eric and wrapped her arms around him. Amelia realized something even after all the years they were separated she still was totally in love with him. "Well that's what you get for marrying a bad ass fairy bitch." Amelia said and laughed very hard. Eric cupped Amelia's face in his hands then kissed her. "I think we irritated the King tonight with our arguing." Amelia said after the kiss. "Yeah Ferd doesn't know us. That's what we do. We argue and then fuck like bunnies." Eric said his lips were right over Amelia's lips. They kissed again this time it was longer and more heated. "Let's go upstairs" Amelia said seductively.

Eric leaped off the stool killed the bottle of blood and ran after Amelia who he of course caught up to. Eric picked Amelia up and carried her into the master bedroom. Then Eric laid Amelia down gently on the bed kissing her and rubbing his body up against hers. Amelia slid her down the front of Eric jeans and started stroking his rock hard cock. Eric's fangs popped out and Amelia ran her tongue along them. "Mmmm..Fuck me you big Viking" Amelia moaned to Eric. In a blink of an eye Eric stripped very stitch of Amelia's clothing off. Eric started kissing down Amelia's neck to her breasts stopping and sucking on the nipple of each breast. Eric was a tit man he loved them. Amelia was able to pull Eric's shirt off before he went all the way down. Eric looked up at Amelia and smiled running an open palmed hand over her wet pussy saying "I can't get over this." "What?" Amelia gasped. "It is so smooth now" Eric said admiring Amelia's womanhood.

Then Amelia saw Eric's tongue come out and taste her womanhood. Amelia ran her fingers through Eric silky hair then she pushed his head closer to her wetness. Eric made a deep hungry noise which sent shivers of lust up Amelia's body. Eric's mouth was very talented and he knew exactly what he was doing. I suppose being over thousand years-old you learn a thing or two about pleasuring a woman. But also Eric knew how to pleasure Amelia he knew her body inside and out, the simple fact he even could remember baffled Amelia. However, she herself remembers what got Eric off as well even now in his much altered state. Amelia did think to herself how she missed feeling his breath on her skin and falling asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "Damn you Vivian" Amelia thought to herself "Damn you he was a good man and didn't deserve this" she continued to think.

Eric noticed immediately Amelia facial expression went from utter lust to sadness. "What's wrong, Aud did I do something wrong?" Eric asked with concern. "No baby you are fine" Amelia said and began to smile which prompted Eric to proceed with the oral pleasuring of her. Amelia rose and fell several times with intense orgasms. She finally pushed Eric's head away screaming "Give me your cock now!" Eric smiled. In a second his pants were off. Eric was rubbing his hard cock up against Amelia's smooth wet womanhood.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Present:_**

Amelia became crazed with lust and with all her magically strength she literally picked Eric up with her mind and laid him out on his back on the bed. Amelia climbed on top of him. Eric snarled and bared his fangs at Amelia "How dare you use magic on me!" he growled. Amelia looked down and smiled saying "You know what this vampire thing looks fucking hot on you. I really could get use to this baby!" she said with passion and absolute admiration. Then Amelia dipped her down and licked the points of Eric's fangs. This made his anger subside. "Mmmm..I wanna fuck now" Amelia said very low and sexy to Eric. Her pussy was dripping wet with salacity. Amelia wanted Eric inside her. She craved him so badly. Amelia kissed Eric slow and hungrily then she slid his throbbing manhood into her. Eric howled and moaned "That's it baby fuck that cock..use me to pleasure yourself" he said so softly like a whisper. Amelia started to ride his massive cock. Eric hissed and snarled through his fangs with pleasure. Eric held onto Amelia's hips as she rode him. "You're all mine …tell daddy you are his!" Eric growled in a low deep voice. Amelia breathlessly said "I've always been yours daddy." When she said that Eric took his middle and index fingers and started to massage in a circular motion Amelia's clit. Which made Amelia start to bounce and grind even faster.

Eric's whole penis was inside Amelia she was so turned on that his cock actually slipped out of her several times. Amelia started to roll her hips back and forth. Eric knew it was coming he knew Amelia was going to blow any second. Eric with his fangs totally extended reached up and grabbed Amelia by her head and sunk his fangs into her neck. Amelia erupted into a massive multiple orgasms her whole body shook and convulsed with passion. Eric could feel Amelia's orgasms from the inside her muscles inside tensed up and internally stroke his hard cock. Eric howled "Oh fuck!" he was ready himself to blow. "Aud bite me..Please bite me!" Eric screamed. So Amelia dipped her head down a bit Eric below his nipple. Amelia sucked on the wounded with all her power. Eric's body jerked and squirmed with arousal he was panting. Every time Amelia sucked more blood out of him, Eric would holler "Fuck yes!" The Eric's whole body stiffened up and he let out guttery moan then he relaxed. Amelia could feel Eric's hot seed shoot up inside her. How vampires had hot cum was beyond Amelia's comprehension but she didn't care it felt fucking fabulous.

Yes Amelia and Eric had some communication issues but in the bedroom there was absolutely no problem. Eric and Amelia were fucking crazy for each other. As they lie there in the afterglow Eric started to feel guilt creep into his heart. "I'm sorry Aud" Eric said and he meant it. "Sorry. For what?' Amelia asked. "I did fall in love with someone else" Eric said. "Are you still in love with this person now?" Amelia asked. "No I will always have love for her but she could never be you" Eric said with some sorrow in his voice. "

Go ahead I'm listening tell me about her" Amelia said. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse" Eric said then he was interrupted by Amelia. "What? Nyla great granddaughter" Amelia said with some surprise. "You've heard of Sookie?" Eric asked with some shock in his voice. "Yeah..Nyla asked the powers that be to have me move to Louisiana to mentor her" Amelia said. "I don't know what happened they decided to send me here to Pennsylvania" she continued. Amelia shrugged. "Mentor her?" Eric asked. "Yeah Nyla thinks he is the big shit in the Fae World and he wanted her to become like me" Amelia added. "Well that's never going to happen she is too hell bent on being more human than fairy. She actually thinks it's some sort of disability or curse" Eric stated. Amelia just rolled her eyes "What the hell is wrong with people?" Amelia asked with disgust. "She is good little Southern girl" Eric said in a mocking manner. "Vampires complicate her life" Eric continued. "Seriously? Christ Eric I'm glad I didn't have to mentor her I would have fucking punched her" Amelia said. "I'm just surprised that Nyla's enemies haven't gone after her" Amelia continued. "Why would they?" Eric asked. "Well he is King and she is his weakest link in the family. Go after her they might get Nyla to give up his power" Amelia explained. "Ok this something I don't get. You and your fairy family are the most supernaturally powerful fairies out there why hasn't any of your family been King or Queen?" Eric asked. "Same as you baby. You were much older and more powerful than Sophie-Anne and the same goes for Mr. Compton now. It all politics nothing to do with actually power." Amelia said. "Yeah I guess" Eric said. "And besides we are not leaders we are teachers of our kind and guides to other beings." Amelia stated. "I mean mother was Norse Mythological Goddess that better any day than Queen" Amelia giggled. Eric laughed "Yeah I guess you are right." "Now tell me all about your Southern Belle" Amelia said and laid her chin on Eric lightly haired chest.

**_The Past:_**

Aud spent that dreadful night in the castle with Eric. She whipped up a sleeping potion for Eric so he could rest he was going to have long next couple days. Aud's father Kjell also stayed the night at the castle along with his guards. They went combing through the forest looking for any signs of who might have done this unspeakable thing to their King and Queen. They only found shredded clothes and paws prints in the snow nothing more.

Aud fell asleep in the arm chair in Eric's quarter's right by the fire place. In the dead of night she was startled awake to find Eric standing in front of the fire naked as the day he was born just staring off into space. "Eric" Aud called softly. "Eric" she said a little louder. In a monotone voice Eric said "I can still hear my father's voice. Begging me to take vengeance for this!" Aud stood up and went over ran her hands down Eric's broad back "Eric you need to get some rest." "My family is dead Aud…I can't rest!" Eric said in a stern voice. "And what getting yourself killed too by going after these animals. Eric these things are NOT regular men they are creatures you didn't know existed until tonight. They will kill you!" Aud said with much fervor. "I have to do something damn it..This is my family we are talking about!" Eric hollered so loud it echoed. "Yes I understand that and I want the same thing too but you have to be wise with dealing with these creatures Eric" Aud said. "Why the hell are you here?" Eric yelled to Aud. "I am your friend damn it!" Aud said. Eric smiled not particularly nice smile and shook his head "I don't need any more friends Aud!" Eric said. His words were like a knife in Aud's heart "Fine I'll go home then. I'm sure Britta is still around I highly doubt she went very far after you insulted her. She is after all a fucking whore who would do any disgusting thing for you. You fucking disgusting heathen. I fucking hate you!" Aud said and left for home.


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Past:_**

The next morning Aud was in her bedroom packing trunk for her voyage back to Avalon. Her grandmother Vivian decided to leave that morning and Aud stayed to attend the Royal family's funerals which were scheduled the next day on the Winter Solstice. Aud's father Kjell came into her bedroom while she was packing. Kjell looked like your stereo typical Viking he was blonde-blue eyed and huge. You could almost see him welding a giant ax or sword with the unrealistic helmet on. However Kjell had a soft spot for his ladies. He loved his little girl Aud and missed his beautiful wife Eve or known now as Ēostre the Norse Goddess of Spring. When Eve ascended to the rank of Goddess she had to leave Kjell and Aud for Valhalla.

Kjell never remarried nor had any more children because he loved Eve way too much to move on. Sometimes Aud could hear her mother pop in to visit her father. When Aud would see Kjell the next day he would have new spring in his step. Kjell walked in "Aud are you sure you want to go back to Avalon. I honestly don't think the King will let you leave." He said to his distraught daughter. "Father I don't care what the pompous ass wants this is my life" Aud stated. "So you will attend the funeral tomorrow?" Kjell asked very softly. "Yes father I loved Queen Sonje and little Sarina" Aud said with a heavy heart. "I'm going to miss my friend my brother so much" with that statement Kjell finally broke. Aud came over to her father the bad ass Viking .. kissed and hugged him. "I love you daddy" Aud said sweetly. Kjell looked at his beautiful daughter and cupped her face in his big brawny hands and said "You are my greatest joy don't you ever forget that..my beautiful sweet little girl" Kjell said with tears in his eyes. They both hugged again.

"Hello my darlings" a voice came from the hallway it was Aud's mother or Eve for short. "Hello Eve" Kjell said with a tearful smile on his face. "Mother are you here for the funerals?" Aud asked. "Yes dear and Prince Eric's coronation as King too. I am officiating that" Eve said. "When the hell is that happening?" Aud asked. "The day after tomorrow" Eve said. "Shit ..I am not due to leave for another two days..I don't want to be here for that mother..I don't" Aud said with much urgency. "Aud you are betrothed to him you must be by his side you are going to be Queen damn it!" Eve said sternly to her daughter. "I want this damn mark off of me now…MOTHER!" Aud hollered to Eve. "Stop it I will not have you two talking to each other like a bunch of peasants!" Kjell said with authority. "I cannot have my own wife and daughter bickering and fighting in my house. I cannot allow it.. I have lost too much in the last day. PLEASE" The women stopped fighting.

The family went down and decided to have rare family meal together. Eve did have to talk to Aud immediately though. "Sweetheart I don't want this to be a fight but when Eric becomes King in a day or so he will expect you to be there by his side because you are betrothed to him" Eve said. "I can't marry him mother not now. Not after all he has done to me" Aud said pleading with her mother. "What the hell has happened?" Eve said. "Surely mother you know?" Aud asked extremely surprised. "Baby I'm in Valhalla I have no idea what's going on other than I was told just last week that you and Eric called off the wedding. What the hell happened?" Eve asked. "He was unfaithful mother I caught him fucking that whore Britta that works in the stables" Aud said with total disgust. "That is impossible?" Eve said in an exasperated tone. "Why is it impossible mother he is a man" Aud said. "Your father never was unfaithful to me even when he was out pillaging other villages in faraway lands" Eve said. "The King was the same way with Queen Sonje . Eric comes from a long line of true blue men who would die for the women they loved. That is why your father and I betrothed you to the Northman Clan. Because you would be treated like a treasure" Eve shaking her head in disbelief. "Mother you mean to tell me that daddy didn't sow his wild oats before you two were married" Aud asked. Kjell chimed into this conversation "Yes I did before I met your mother. Once she came to our village I was smitten with her I didn't want anybody else."

"Father maybe this is what Eric is doing sowing his wild oats but I don't need to be here to watch that quite frankly I'd rather not." Aud said. "Aud, Eric has been sowing his maleness for over three years now before you came home after you came back he has not even so much even looked at another female since then. His own father saw the change he couldn't believe it" Kjell stated and laughed. Eve was sitting there listening to Kjell speak to their daughter with a puzzled look on her face. "What's with the look mother?" Aud asked. "There is something else going on here I feel it!" Eve stated as she slammed her hands down onto the table then she let out a vicious growl "MOTHER!"

**_The Present:_**

Amelia and Eric lay in each other arms lightly touching and kissing one another. "So tell me all about Sookie?" Amelia asked. "Are you sure you want to hear this?' Eric asked. "Yes everything baby. All of it leave nothing out" Amelia said as she ran her fingers through Eric's chest hair. "She came to the bar one night with Bill at the time she was his" Eric stated. Amelia laughed. "What is so funny?" Eric asked with a devilish smile. "What the hell kind of choice is that you or Bill Compton. Eck! Please!" Amelia said laughing. "Should I be insulted by that remark?" Eric asked knowing the answer. Amelia brought her lips up to Eric's and said "No because there is no competition there you or him mmmm. Please he should be so lucky to be you. You sexy fucking beast" she said then kissed Eric very passionately slipping her hot tongue into his mouth to massage his tongue. "You are a fuckin' sex god. Didn't she know that?" Amelia asked. "Well obviously we know whose team you are on" Eric said laughing. "I've been on Team Northman for a long time" Amelia said as she kissed Eric again and again.

"Anyway Bill was actually sent by Sophie-Anne to get close to Sookie" Eric said and as he said 'get close' he made little air quotes with his fingers. "Well that's kinda fucked up" Amelia said with a gruff. "But I was instantly attracted to her I guess because she reminded me so much of you" Eric said as he stroke Amelia's cheek with his hand. "Until you got to know her" Amelia said and giggled. "She was always wondering why we vampires don't seem to be all that bothered by killing and death..blah, blah..she seemed to like the fact that Bill hated at that time being a vampire" Eric said. Amelia just blew air out of her lips in a childish manner "Oh get over it bitch" she said. "Well I never lied to her a lot of times I just didn't tell her everything unlike Bill who was planted there by the Queen my feelings were more natural for her" Eric said as he rubbed Amelia's forearm.

"And even when I forced Bill to tell her the truth she still didn't love me. Sookie didn't fall for me until a bunch of witches cursed me and made me lose my memory" Eric said looking at Amelia who just had a look of pure confusion on her pretty little face. "She liked the gentle sweet Eric not the Eric with his memory" Eric said. "Ok they are one in the same..Hello!" Amelia said with some irritation. "Baby self-loathing and brooding has never been your style even when you were human. Ok she is starting to sound like a dumb Southern-fried bitch..No wonder why Pammy hated her." Amelia said. "I can't believe a witch cursed you and I didn't hear anything about this. I would have gone down there and kicked some witch's ass for that" Amelia said and Eric roared with laughter.

"So Sookie and I were together briefly until my memory came back or she realized she was still in love with Bill" Eric said. "Are you serious? Baby did you fuck her at all?" Amelia asked. "Yes what that have to do with anything?" Eric said giggling. "Did you walk around the house naked?" Amelia asked with a smile. "No Sookie had this thing about nudity" Eric said. "See that's where you fucked up!" Amelia said. Eric laughed and said "My dear you are one horny little bitch."

"Hey now look who's talking..(imitating Eric) mmm..let me walk around the house with my huge ass cock out and see if Aud will jump my bones" Amelia said. Eric laughed and started to tickle her. "Mmm. I love you Aud I never stopped" Eric said in a very serious tone. "I love you too Eric Northman and I always have..Now tell me more about this stupid bitch" Amelia said and laughed so hard she snorted a bit which made Eric crack up.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The Past:_**

_The Day of the Funeral Sendoff:_

The procession to the Sea started very early in the morning every person in the village walked together class did not matter this day. Normally this ritual lasts for a least 7 days with last day being the sjaund which is a feast with  
funeral ale. However, since this particular funeral was for the Royal family a new King needed to be crowned within the seven day period. Eric was the surviving heir so he will be King even if he was not prepared for the job. Aud walked with her parents to the shore line where the Royal family's bodies were already on the Oseberg burial ship.

Eric was at the very front of the funeral procession. By the time Aud and her family arrived Eric was standing by the burial ship. The village chieftains were the men officiating the funeral. Aud's father Kjell was one of them this group of men would do all the speaking today and they would help Eric light the Oseberg to send his parents and sister off to Valhalla. Aud stood next to her mother as her father Kjell spoke. It was a cold snowy day and a harsh wind was whipping off the Sea that day. Aud was wearing her heavy black cloak with a hood. As her father spoke Aud just look down at her feet with her hood drawn trying to keep the wind out of her face. Everybody was silent but Aud could feel eyes burning a hole into her and she could hear only one person's thoughts. "Look at me damn it!" The voice in her head said. "Look at me Aud!" the voice said louder in Aud's head. The voice was Eric. Aud looked up to see Eric staring at her with intensity. "I know you hear me Aud! You will not disobey me you will not return to Avalon….You are mine!" Eric said as he talked to Aud with his mind. Aud just shook her hand with disbelief at his arrogance.

Eric wasn't even paying attention to any of the rituals. He was too bust berating Aud with his thoughts. Finally, Aud couldn't stand it anymore she decided to put her mental shields up and Eric's thought went silent. "Thank the Goddess" Aud thought to herself. Aud's mother whispered to her "Eric is in a mood today. He is standing there screaming at you with his mind" Ēostre said. "Yes I know I turned him off I can't listen to his shit anymore" Aud said with a sigh. Which prompted her mother to have what we would call the church giggles? "Mother everybody is looking at us" Aud said with a laugh. "Ok we have to calm down before we go totally into a laugh fest at a funeral" Ēostre said trying stifle a giggle.

The fires were burning and the Oseberg was set a float and Eric lit it by throwing the first torch which than all the other chieftains threw theirs. Once the burial ship was far enough away the procession back home started. When Aud reached her home she and Ēostre started to cook some lunch for them. Maybe about twenty minutes later Kjell walked into the kitchen. "Aud the Prince has requested for you to come see him tonight in an official capacity" Kjell said. Aud arched an eye brow with suspicion "Yeah right official capacity of what kind father?" Aud asked. "He told me that he needs some spiritual guidance" Kjell said. "Ok that is my duty here so fine" Aud said with resolution. "But he wants you to dress in the summer robes though" Kjell said with hesitation. "What?! Father it is snowing outside!" Aud said. The summer robes were just a filmy transparent material where the Priestess's body is total exposed. "Fine!" Aud said. "I will inform the Prince" Kjell said. At dusk a guard from the Castle knocked on the front door he was Aud escort.

Aud did dress in her summer robe with the traditional Avalon Priestess head dress which is crown of gold with Celtic knot work around it and a blue gemstone in the middle were it would lie right with Aud's Priestess crescent moon tattoo in the middle of her forehead. Aud threw her heavy cloak on for the ride up to the Castle. She rode on the back of the guard's horse. When they arrived at the Castle. Aud noticed that the Castle was very busy I guess because of the coronation tomorrow there were people drinking and celebrating.

One of the older women servants walked up to Aud saying "The Prince is in his quarters Priestess I will take you to him" the servant said. They walked up to Eric's room. The servant told Eric that Aud was there and Aud heard him say "Enter Priestess!". Aud walked in she looked around to see three naked young women from the village in Eric's bed one of them was Britta. Eric was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire bare chested with an animal hide blanket covering his lower half up. Aud just made a disgusted face when she looked around. Eric spoke up saying "Ladies thank you for your time now leave!" The women got up in a huff and bitching the whole time. Until Eric hollered "Now whores!" The women then ran the hell out of there. Eric turned his gaze to Aud "You are not wearing what I asked you to wear!" Eric said sternly. Aud said almost spitting the sentence out at him "I am wearing the summer robes you idiot. It's cold outside you fucking ass!"

With that Aud removed her heavy cloak. Eric sat back admiring the view he even licked his lips. Eric growled to Aud "Sit" and he kicked the other arm chair towards Aud. She sat. Eric was so angry you feel it in the air. "What is this shit you are returning to Avalon?" Eric asked. "I leave the day after tomorrow" Aud said in a monotone voice. "I will not allow it Aud" Eric said. "You won't allow it I don't think you any say in this matter Eric!" Aud said. Eric stood up exposing exactly what Aud thought Eric was totally naked. "I am your King you will obey me..Priestess!" Aud laughed at Eric and his total lack of tact. "What do you want from me Eric?" Aud asked. "You are mine, Aud!" Eric said hollering and stomping his feet like a child. "Yours? You threw me out of here the other night you obviously are still fucking every women in our village..Like hell I'm yours!" Aud said and she stood up.

Aud was not afraid of Eric even though he was a very big man. Eric grabbed Aud and kissed her hard. Aud pushed Eric away he pulled Aud back ripping off her filmy robe. Before she could even think or act Eric was inside her thrusting his manhood hard and deep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Past:_**

Aud was totally surprised by Eric. Eric picked Aud up and took over to the bed he started to thrust with more fervor. "I love you Aud please don't leave me" Eric moaned. "You have been fucking dirty whores all night Eric" Aud said trying not to enjoy Eric's manhood which she was finding to be impossible to do. Eric growled "All those whores did was have sex with each other in front of me and Britta blew me that's all" Eric moaned. "Please Aud let me make love to you it's been so long I missed you" Eric continued thrusting his massive cock inside Aud. "But Britta you did fuck her Eric?" Aud asked. "I don't love her Aud I love you" Eric growled breathlessly. Then Eric rolled his massive cock around inside Aud. She snarled and moaned with passion "Don't stop that baby" Aud moaned with elation to Eric. Eric said low and seductively "I knew you loved me!" "Yes of course I do but you can't fuck random bitches anymore Eric' Aud said. Panting very heavily Eric said "Agreed..I don't want anyone else Aud."

Aud let her guard down and started make love back to Eric who loved the fact she was finally responding.. "I want to go for a horsey ride baby' Aud said with naughty tone in her voice. Eric just waggled his eye brows with excitement. He held onto Aud's hips and flipped both of them over so Aud was on top. "You want to ride my wild horse?' Eric asked in a very dirty manner. Aud dipped her head down and started kissing Eric's lips and neck. She went up and nibbled on his ear lope Eric growled like a dog. It was the happiest Aud has seen him in weeks. Aud slid Eric beautiful manhood inside her hungry pussy. Eric was such a big boy Aud was surprised how she craved his manhood how she craved him. She never thought women could turn into slobbering dogs over the physical beauty of a man but Aud loved everything on Eric's body. His fore arms even turned Aud on she loved how strong and toned he was.

Aud ran her hands up and down Eric's body touching his beautiful belly with those sexy cut lines by his hips. Aud started to bounce and grind the whole time she was looking into Eric's eyes licking her lips as she rode his manhood. Eric was breathing heavy he teased and pinched Aud's bountiful breasts. Eric said in the heat of passion "you have the most gorgeous breasts I have ever seen.' Aud looked down and said passionately "And they are all yours.. You fucking sex god!" Eric brought his hands up to Aud's and linked them together so Aud would be able ride his dick hard and deeper. Aud noticed when he did that her fairy light was illuminating from her hands. Aud and Eric immediately knew what that means.

"We are one" Eric said then kissed Aud with total love and affection. "We are soul mates Eric..I was made for you and you were made for me" Aud said as her pace quickened. Aud could feel the tension building she needed to release it. Eric was so hard Aud could feel every vein and very rigid of his smooth penis. Eric felt so good inside Aud her legs started quiver with tension of the eruption that was ready to explode inside her. Aud started growling "I love your dick I want to fuck you all the time..I am your dick hungry whore..You make my cunt so wet!" Eric howled with enthusiasm he loved it when Aud talks dirty to him. "That's it talk to me like a filthy whore!" Eric bellowed with lust. Aud loved it when Eric talked dirty to her too. When Eric said that Aud exploded and came all over Eric's hard cock. He grabbed Aud by her hips and flipped her onto the bed and buried his face into Aud's super wet pussy. Eric rumbled "I want to taste your hot sex" and another orgasm happened again and again.

When Aud thought she couldn't go on Eric turned her around and slammed his hard almost purple with lust dick inside her. Eric fucked Aud so hard he had a hold of her long hair. "You are my little cum bucket" Eric said and with that he squirted hot seed into Aud's body they both shock with relaxation and release. Eric collapsed on Aud's back murmuring "Please Aud be my Queen. Marry me" Eric pulled out and Aud turned around and looked at Eric in his eyes "What did you say? Aud asked. "Marry me Aud be my wife and my Queen. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Eric said sweetly and honestly.


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Present:_**

Amelia lay in bed with her sexy vampire lover Eric listening to him rehash his relationship with Sookie. Amelia ran her fingers through Eric's soft short hair "She hurt you didn't she?" she asked. "Yes she did" Eric said with some sorrow then he laughed at a memory of something Sookie once said to him "She actually said my dick was adequate." Eric said. "She what? No she didn't?" Amelia asked surprised. Eric laughed "Oh yes she did" Amelia blew air from her lips and said "Adequate..Yeah right more like the biggest cock I ever seen or felt!". Eric laughed saying "Really? You haven't had anyone since me that measured up?" "Oh please Eric absolutely not…You are massive no man can or ever could measure up" Amelia said with a hearty laugh. "I still remember the first time you and I made love after the stag hunt you were so scared" Eric said reminiscing about the past. "I was scared because it was my first time and I didn't know who I was bedding that night" Amelia said laughing and trying to defend herself. "And it didn't help when you dropped your pants either..I saw that thing coming at me" Amelia continued as she stroked Eric a bit. Eric being silly put his hands up across his eyes in a blocking manner to his face and said "AHHHH..PENNISSS!"

"Very funny asshole!" Amelia said giggling and hitting his chest with her hand then Amelia kissed Eric on the lips again. Amelia brought herself back up onto Eric and started to rub her swollen lady parts up against him saying "It doesn't scare me now" Amelia said very seductively and it happened all over again. This time it was slower and much more intense. Amelia and Eric had such passion for one another you could smell it in the air and feel the intense heat. By the end Amelia was drenched in sweat and it was all over Eric's body too..vampires don't sweat so he was covered with Amelia's fluids. It was almost dawn Amelia lay in Eric arms and he murmured "How did everything get so fucked up with us Aud? I never stopped loving you how or why did this shit happen to us we were so happy" he said with so much sadness it brought tears to Amelia's eyes. "I don't know baby" Amelia said as she stroked Eric cheek he then kissed Amelia's tearful eyes. "It's almost dawn you need to get some rest sweetheart" Amelia said and Eric nodded and fell asleep.

**_The Past:_**

The next morning Aud woke to find Eric between her legs kissing at her thighs and privates. "What are you doing down there?" Aud said in a playful tone. Eric smiled his little devilish smile and said "Trying to wake you up my dear." "I am awake now my beautiful man. Are you ok with everything happening today?" Aud asked. "Whether I'm ok with it or not I still have to do it" Eric said as he ran his large hand up and down Aud's torso. "But I feel very lucky right now that I have you back in my life and my bed again. I am in my favorite place in the World right now" Eric said teasingly then he kissed Aud in her special spot. "What place is that between my legs?" Aud asked. "Yes…I don't understand why men think women are weaker than them. This beautiful part of your body is so powerful" Eric said as he ran his hand over Aud's womanhood. Which made Aud laugh and say "The magical power of the fitta?" Eric started to laugh hard at that statement "Mmmm…and your fitta baby is so tasty" Eric growled in a naughty manner. Eric started to lick at Aud's womanhood softly and intensely. Eric snarled "I love the way you taste I want to smell you all over my face all day!" Aud erupted with orgasm after orgasm all over Eric beautiful face. Aud pulled Eric's face up to hers to kiss his lips and taste herself on his face.

Unfortunately, one of the guards banged on the door before Aud could finish Eric off. "Sir you have to get ready for the coronation" the guard stated smiling at Aud "Priestess nice to see you this morning" the guard continued. So the couple got up. Then Eric was whisked away to get his ritual bath for the coronation. "Eric Northman no fucking those maidens who bath you or I will kick your ass!" Aud yelled to him. Eric just started to laugh so hard it echo down the hallway. "So much for you keeping my smell on your face today" Aud yelled again to Eric she was teasing him. "Don't worry I won't let them clean my face" Eric bellowed. "Ewww. Eric Northman that is disgusting!" Aud said laughing hard. "Then I am a foul beast oh well" Eric bellowed again down the hallway he was laughing so hard. Aud herself was taken away too by the maidens to bathe as well.

At the coronation Eric was made King officially by Aud's mother Ēostre she was the representative of Valhalla. Eric declared that Aud was to be crowned Queen at the sjaund fest which is done on the seventh day of mourning. Eric declared that day his and Aud's wedding day.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Present:_**

_Family Reunion:_

Eric woke the next night at 6:00 PM to a dark unfamiliar room. As he rose Eric smiled to himself he was happy again. He noticed that Pam had called one of their day worker to send a suitcase of some of his clothes up to Philadelphia and Amelia put the suitcase on a chair in the bedroom. Eric got up and went into the master bathroom to take a shower he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and black Fangtasia t-shirt. When Eric was showered and dressed he opened the door to a ruckus down stairs. Eric heard Amelia and Sarin's voices but then he heard another unfamiliar female voice and a small child as well. Eric walked to the top of the stairs and just sat down on the step and listened.

All the sudden Eric saw car headlights illuminate from the driveway and two doors slam. He heard Amelia's voice sweetly and childlike say "Who is that baby boy is that daddy?" Eric sat at the top of the stair watching intently the front door opened and this tall burly red headed man walked in. The man spoke when he opened the door saying "Hey big boy" and this little blonde child ran up to him kissing and hugging. The man was wearing military fatigues and he had a patch on his chest over his left nipple that said 'C.O. Northman'. Eric sighed and whispered "Adrian" then another man walked in behind him this man was tall with long ice blonde hair he was very large in the shoulders both men were huge by any standard and covered in tattoos. The other man was wearing blue jeans with a black USMC t-shirt on. Eric sighed again and whispered "Kristoffer". "Hey bro longtime no see" Sarin said as came up to her brother who has been deployed in Afghanistan for the last 17 months.

Sarin looked up the stairs and noticed Eric she smiled a winked her eye at her father who smiled right back at her. Then a brunette woman walked up to Adrian and kissed him to which he picked her up and swung her around. Eric realized that was Adrian's wife Angie. "What am I chopped liver" Kris said to his little nephew. The little boy turned and hugged him saying "Thank you Uncle Kris for bring Daddy home." Kris said "No problem dude." Sarin spoke up to Kris saying "What the hell took you so long Kris you guys stop and make a beer run." When Kris didn't answer her just gave her a look 'duh' Sarin snorted back "What else is new." Kris said trying to defend himself and Adrian "We're Swedes we drink beer Sarin!" "Mama where are you?" Adrian bellowed. "I'm right here baby I'm cooking some of your favorites tonight" Amelia said from the kitchen. "Ohh..Is that what I think I smell" Kris said practically salivating. "Yes..I made Janssons frestelse and other stuff" Amelia said.

Then Eric heard Amelia say "Kristoffer Northman get your damn hands off the food right now or I swear to God I will beat you with this damn spoon!" Everybody including Eric started to laugh. All the sudden Eric saw Sarin walking up the stairs "Daddy come on down" she said softly to Eric. "I will sweetheart in a minute..I didn't know you would be here what about school?" Eric whispered back to her. "I told you daddy I was coming up here in a week" Sarin whispered. Eric with his life being so busy he forgot that Sarin had told him exactly that. Eric closed his eyes and shook his head "I'm sorry baby I forgot" Eric said. "We weren't sure if Adrian was actually coming home or not everything is so secretive sometime with the Marine Corp." Sarin said.

Sarin grabbed Eric hand and led him the stairs. She walked in and Amelia smiled very brightly to see Eric with her. "Umm..guys" Sarin said Adrian and Kris immediately froze in place. Adrian just looked at Eric and his face started to pucker he was about to cry and he was trying his damnedest not too.

Adrian walked over to Eric and dropped to his knees because they literally gave out on him. Adrian started crying saying over and over again "Pappa..papa!" in his native language and accent. Angie his wife has never heard Adrian speak in his native language or for that matter in that accent or tone of his voice. Adrian choked out "Var har du varit jag har saknat dig så mycket" which loosely translated is Where have you been I missed you so much. Eric ran his fingers through his gorgeous son's red hair and bent down and kissed Adrian on the top of his head. Adrian looked up into his father's eyes and to which Eric said "Pappa är så stolt över dig" and Adrian wept out loud for that is all he ever wanted was Eric to be proud of him. And Eric was. Eric knelt down and grabbed Adrian by the head and said "You are Warrior and that will always make me proud of you" Eric said with a strong conviction. Kris just stood there like a statue totally dumb founded by this looking off into space. Eric rose up from Adrian and walked towards Kris saying "Kristoffer Titta på mig. Se på mig jag är din far!"

Kris looked at the face of his own father which he hasn't seen in over 900 years and lost it. Both boys have never been what you would call criers they hold everything in but this was too much to bear. They both had a deep love and respect for Eric. They never blamed Eric for everything that happened to their family matter a fact as when Adrian got married himself he really understood why Eric did what he did. Eric grabbed both is boys and hugged them not caring that his boys weren't little boys anymore they were men but they were his boys no one else's. "Sarin is this why you transferred down to LSU?" Kris asked. "Yes" Sarin said with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kris asked with some sorrow in his voice. "I thought you would be mad at me" Sarin started to cry. "Why would I be mad at you Sarin?" Kris asked. "I thought you were mad at daddy for everything that happened and because he never tried to find us" Sarin said. "Sarin I was never mad at daddy he thought we all were dead. When daddy left us with Farfar _(means grandfather in Swedish)_ Kjell it was to hunt down the pigs that supposedly killed you and Mama" Kris explained. Sarin just shook her head that is when Amelia spoke up "Listen we are all together now your great-grandmother is dead and can't split us up again. Let's enjoy each other yes things are very different when it comes to your dad but he is still your father." All three children said "Ok Mama."

"Now sweetheart if you want go ahead up stairs and take a shower and just relax before dinner go right ahead" Amelia said to Adrian who was still in Eric's embrace. "Ok Mama" Adrian said and kiss his father's cheek. Eric had a few bloody tears come down from his eyes. Eric patted Adrian on his back and Adrian walked upstairs to freshen up. Eric just stared at Kris with amazement. "It's scary isn't it?' Amelia asked. Eric chuckled "Yes." "It's like looking in a mirror" Amelia said. By this time little Eric walked up to his grandfather Kris pick up the child and introduced them to each other. Little Eric saw Eric's bloody tears and asked why he cried blood. Kris spoke up "Well buddy grandpa has a condition that's all it doesn't hurt he doesn't cry normally tears" Little Eric just shook his head understanding what his uncle was saying to him. Eric looked at Kris then he looked at Angie and asked "May I hold him?" Angie beamed a brilliant smile and said "Absolutely" Eric took little Eric from Kris and went to the family room and sat down on the couch with him.

Eric was overwhelmed and started to tears up Amelia walked over and sat down next to him. Amelia ran her hand through big Eric's hair and kissed his cheek whispering "Everything is ok..Baby we all love you here." Eric kissed Amelia then he kissed his little grandson saying to Amelia "He is so beautiful" Little Eric started to cuddle with grandpa. Amelia smiled and said to little Eric "Don't you hog up all grandpa's attention tonight. Somebody likes his grandpa" Amelia tickled him. Little Eric laughed and squirmed on Eric's lap. For the first time in centuries Eric felt he belonged again he wasn't trying to remember how it felt to have his wife and children around him because at this very moment he did. Eric just sat on the couch with his grandson on his knee and smiled. He was truly home, however, Eric did wish Pam was there and so did everybody else.


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Past:_**

_The Wedding Day:_

Aud woke up in her bed in her childhood home for the last time this morning. In the afternoon she will be a married woman and Queen. Aud sat up in her bed and smiled she was so happy. Aud was marrying the love of her life and she was excited. With all the sadness of the last week today was going to be a happy joyous day. Aud sat with a smiled unfortunately pang of sadness did creep into her heart. Eric's mother Queen Sonje always wanted Aud and Eric to be together so much so she asked Aud's parents to betroth their only daughter to Sonje's only son. Aud whispered to herself "Your Majesty please bless us today?" Aud heard a knock at the bedroom door it was her mother "Good morning my beautiful girl are you ready for today?"Ēostre said. Aud smiled "Good morning mommy yes I am very happy this morning." Ēostre smiled and choked back some tears she hasn't heard Aud call her mommy in a very long time. "Mommy how did you know Eric would be perfect for me?" Aud asked. "I don't know sweetheart you two were always so close and very affectionate with one another" Ēostre said in passing. "You my dear need to get ready" Ēostre stated. "Yes I do luckily I still have my wedding gown I almost ripped it up and burned it" Aud said giggling.

"Thank the Goddess you didn't see maybe you always knew that you would marry Eric" Ēostre said. "I guess I did" Aud said with some resolution. It was around noon when a visitor came to Aud's parents' front door it was Vivian. Ēostre was very surprised and not especially happy to see her mother "Mother are you here for the wedding?" Ēostre said. "No I am here to take my granddaughter back to Avalon!" Vivian said with force. Aud walked into the living room and said to Vivian "No grandmother I am not going back to Avalon with you…I love Eric and I am going to be his wife!" Vivian snorted with disgust "Aud why do you want to be that mongrel's wife you were meant to be so much more my dear!" "Grandmother I was betrothed to Eric he is King now so I have to live up to my obligation" Aud said. Vivian fire back with anger "This was not supposed to happen! That damn potion didn't work!" Aud and her mother were not totally surprised by the admonition they knew she had done something to sway Eric from Aud. "So grandmother you indoctrinated Britta to do your bidding?" Aud asked with fake curiosity. "Yes my dear I did..She slipped Eric the potion into his drink that morning which made him not immune to Britta's charms!" Vivian stated back angrily.

"See mother that is where you messed up. Yes potion drugged Eric to fall into lust with Britta but you could never change who his heart really longed for and that mother is Aud!" Ēostre said and then laughed. "Do not mock or disrespect me Eve. I am warning you!" Vivian snorted back. "Aud you marry this man I will promise you a life time of hurt by the Goddess she will do it to you mark my words!" Vivian continued with her rant. "Why would you wish that on me, grandmother? Do you not have any heart or warmth?" Aud asked with sadness. "Because my dear every man who has ever fallen in love with Vivian has regretted it in some form!" Ēostre said.

"Eve, how dare you speak of me in that manner?" Vivian said with total disgusted in her voice. "Mother you had my own father killed for fuck sake!" Ēostre said. "Your father Eve was weak individual!" Vivian said with menacing laugh. "STOP…STOP both of you please stop grandmother I am marrying Eric today and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Aud hollered back. Just then Kjell Aud's father ran in from the yard he had heard voice screaming and he thought his girls were in trouble. Vivian saw Kjell and said "And this disgusting bastard…who went from land to land raping and killing people is my daughter's husband!" Vivian said to Kjell. "Vivian get the hell out of my house now and leave my girls alone for now on!" Kjell bellowed. When Vivian wouldn't leave Kjell grabbed her literally man handled Vivian out of his house. "Aud you will regret this I swear to you!" Vivian screamed as she was forced out the door by Kjell.

One hour later Aud stood by the sea with Eric and took her marriage vows. The high priestess of the village bound their hands and did the incantation. The couple kissed then Eric pulled from his pocket a sachet that contained two beautifully jeweled bracelets one with brilliant white shiny stones in gold. Eric unclasped the bracelet and put it on Aud's left wrist saying "My heart is yours forever never forget that." Aud unclasped the other bracelet with black onyx jewels in gold and placed it around Eric's wrist saying "You are the love of my life…my heart. My soul you never forget that." The couple kissed again then Aud's mother Ēostre came over while they couple held hands and blessed their hands with her fairy light. Then one of the chieftains came over with two beautiful gold engraved crowns. The one was Eric's that was put on his head at the coronation the chieftains placed that crown a top Eric's head again. Then he turned and placed a smaller just as ornate crown a top Aud's head. Then turned to the spectators and announced Aud as the new Queen of the Vikings. A large roar came up from the people and the royal couple kissed again. Eric turned to the crowd and said "My people let's celebrate this wondrous occasion..With meat and drink!" Eric let out a loud thunderous laugh. Everybody headed back to the castle for the feast and celebration.

Later that night well into the celebration Eric came up to his new bride a whispered seductively "Meet me upstairs in our bedroom. I want you to be wearing nothing but this" Eric said and pointed at her beautiful crown. Aud smiled at him and said "Mmmmmm. You naughty boy." Eric smiled his devilish smile and lick his beautiful lips. Aud excused herself and went up to the bedroom to start her honeymoon with her King. Aud did as Eric asked she removed everything but her beautiful crown. Aud went over and lay down on their marriage bed very seductively. Not even five minutes later Eric walked into their bedroom. He didn't say word Eric just started to kiss to the tops of Aud's feet working his way all the way up the length of her body. Eric was very affectionate and tender as a lover he was a pleaser. What gave him more pleasure was to see the woman Eric loved being pleasured by him. When Eric's lips made their way up to Aud's she was practically panting with desire.

Aud slowly removed Eric's wedding attire. As she took of Eric jacket Aud ran her hands up and down Eric's bare chest and back. Aud unbuckled his pants and slid them down around his knees to which he just kicked them off onto the floor. Her one hand stroked Eric's massive manhood while the other massaged his baby makers. Eric growled low and deep with intense pleasure. Aud then ran her hands behind Eric to squeeze and pat his rear end as she did that Aud rubbed her swollen wet cunt up against him. The whole time they were kissing each other deep and passionately.

Occasionally Aud would make a squeak of pleasure. They both had their hands all over each other's bodies exploring, touching, and caressing. Aud loved how soft Eric's skin felt for a warrior he had beautiful skin. Eric didn't have very much body hair but the hair he did have was blonde and soft. And under Eric's skin laid a tight hard body beautifully sculpted. He had a broad wide muscular back, tight rear end, absolutely sexy tummy which when Eric was in the mood his beautiful big cock stretch up against, strong masculine arms, and big hands that touched Aud so sweetly. Eric was a true thing of beauty and Aud loved everything about him even his bad qualities which he had because everybody has them. Most of all Eric loved Aud and would do anything for her that was his most endearing quality. Eric stopped and looked down at Aud whispered "Come here." Eric took Aud by the hand and led her to the bear skin rug in front of the fire. "I want to make love right here" Eric said. Aud nodded and got down her knees took Eric's manhood and slid it into her eager mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Present:_**

_Family Reunion (continued):_

Eric actually enjoyed himself at dinner he of course did not eat. Amelia gave him some of the bottle blood that they helped the State government make for their vampire population. Eric fed his grandson his dinner and was speaking to him in Swedish. Also Eric got to watch how his children interacted with one another which he found it to be hilarious Eric couldn't remember a time where he laughed so hard.

After dinner everybody sat in the family room again. Little Eric fell asleep on his grandfather's lap. Angie (Adrian's wife) came over and picked him "Let me put this little one to bed" she said taking the child from Eric with a brilliant smile. The whole Northman Clan was going to spend the night under one roof again. For Sarin it will be the first time her entire immediate family would be there. "Ok Mama you are leaving for Sweden when?" Kristoffer asked. "Uhmm. This coming Friday your father is coming too" Amelia said looking at Eric very dreamily. "Oh daddy has to go too?" Kristoffer asked with surprise. "Yeah the King …Ferd and your father's King Mr. Compton think it would be best especially since this tomb they found contains art facts that might expose who we ALL are." Amelia said making a circular motion with her index finger. "Why the fuck do they care Mama?" Adrian asked. "Ade they might kick you out of the Corp if they find out you are a Sup" Kristoffer said to his brother. "Kris you and I are only half. Only the women in the family more Sup than us that is all part of the sacrifice they make when they learn the ways of the Goddess." Adrian said back. "Yes true but you have powers too bro HELLO do you really want Uncle Sam to find out?" Kristoffer said. "Yeah I guess your right they would be locking us up in some lab trying to study us." Adrian said with resolution. Kristoffer shook his head in agreement.

"Wait a minute after everything Vivian did to us you still let our little girl become a priestess?" Eric asked in disbelief. Sarin has bangs and Eric never saw that she does have blue-crescent moon forehead tattoo marking her completion of the priestess training. "Yes but I trained her Eric not my grandmother I had to she needed to learn how to control her powers" Amelia said trying explain. "By the time Sarin was ready Vivian was killed by my aunt so she wasn't tainted by her" Amelia continued. Vivian's younger sister Morgause stabbed her with a poisoned dagger over some conflict. Vivian is thought today as the first white witch to which she was not but Morgause was pure evil from birth.

Eric laughed out loud "Holy shit Morgause was actually able to kill Vivian?" "Yeah believe it or not. And my mother and Morrigan have been trying forever to break or undo some of Vivian's magic" Amelia said with a snort. Morrigan was the priestess Morrigan La Fey she was Amelia's cousin she ascend to the status of Lady Of The Lake in Avalon after Vivian's passing. "Hell the spell she did when were first sent to Valhalla. The one that ended up affecting Pamela the most… that if anyone connected to you was to meet us they would not be able to utter our names..that was just undone two-years ago." Amelia said. Eric got very quiet "That's why Pam never told me about you…she couldn't" Eric gasped breathlessly. "Poor Pammy she got stuck in the cluster fuck" Adrian gruffed. "I am still mystified that she loved living with you and the kids Aud? I always got the impression she hated children" Eric said.

And all three kids said at the same time when Eric said 'I thought she hated children' they said "Oh she does!" Eric laughed and shook his head. "I think because these children were in fact YOUR children she just fell in love with them" Amelia said with pride. "That and they were fucking cute as hell might have something to do with it" Amelia giggled. "Mama what about when she would start shit between the boys just to see them wrestle each other. She thought that was HILARIOUS which it is even to this day" Sarin said giggling and joking with her brothers. "HA..HA Sarin very funny" Kris said mocking his sister. "Anyway Mama did you tell him about the Sova död potion?" Adrian asked. "What? What the hell is that?" Eric asked confusion all over his face. "That was the potion that the midwife gave me during Sarin's birth" Amelia said. Angie had come back to the family room to join in on the conversation. "What is a Sova död potion?" Angie asked. "Sleep death potion" Adrian said to his wife. "Like Snow White?" Angie asked. "Yep where do you think the brothers Grimm got the idea" Adrian said. "It was always considered black magic and my grandmother practiced both forms of magic" Amelia said.

Eric just sat there quiet but Amelia could hear his thoughts and he was totally enraged. "Our great-grandmother was fucking bitch she hated my dad and she hated that Mama loved him" Adrian said. "Why? That doesn't make any sense" Angie said. "My mother had a hard time keeping babies when she would get pregnant. She prayed to many of the Goddesses but only one responded to her pleas." Eric said and looked at Amelia. "My mother and Adrian's grandmother Ēostre helped Eric's mother to conceive him. She blessed Queen Sonje's womb with life and nine months later Eric was born healthy and strong." Amelia said. "So Vivian hated Eric because of this…I feel weird calling him Eric may I call you Dad" Angie said with discomfort. "Of course you can Angie" Eric said sweetly to her. "Vivian hated the Vikings she thought they were disgusting heathens. Vivian never liked the fact she had to send her only daughter as an ambassador of Avalon to them." Amelia continued "As what really pissed her off was when my mother didn't want to come back to Avalon because she fell in love with my father. So when my mother helped the heathen Queen have a bastard baby. Her words not mine it just sent her over the edge" Amelia said. "She hated me because I simply existed" Eric said very soberly. "So of course when I out in out defied her by marrying him. Vivian was hell bent on his destruction" Amelia said.

"She cursed my womb three times. I had given birth to two dead babies and one I lost very early. The twins were born almost four years into our marriage and I needed magical help to conceive them." Amelia explained. "How did she not curse you with the boys?" Angie asked. "I pretty much went into hiding my mother did a protection spell on me along the fertility spell. I was shut up in the castle for the duration of the pregnancy. I think Eric told our people and servants I had an illness that is why no one saw me. Of course my grandmother found out about the illness but she could step foot into our home because of my mother's magic" Amelia said with a not so funny giggle. "And I was able to have my healthy beautiful babies without her threatening me" Amelia said. "What happened with Sarin" Angie asked. "Well the old plan didn't work this time but I was already very far along with her when my grandmother found out.

My grandmother had followers that were human and she would use them every chance she would get" Amelia said. "The damn midwife was one of her sick followers..Aud?" Eric asked. "Yes I didn't know that at the time. I found out when I woke up in Valhalla" Amelia said. Adrian grumbled "Yeah when the shit hit the fan." "She slipped the potion into my water and the damp cloths she was using on me during the birth" Amelia said. "The potion effected Sarin before me when she was born she didn't cry she wasn't breathing. I thought I gave birth to another dead baby" Amelia said trying to choke back tears. "I started screaming that's when your dad kick in the door and that was the last thing I remember" Amelia said. Eric caressed Amelia's cheek then kissed her softly. "I woke up days later in a strange bedroom to the sound of a baby crying. My mother was sitting in a chair with my baby next to the bed." Amelia said. "Sarin woke up before you did sweetheart?" Eric asked sweetly. "Did you get a chance to hold her Eric?" Amelia asked. "Yes I held the both of you in my arms and wept like a child" Eric said with tears in his throat. "Thank the Goddess, daddy didn't do the traditional funeral for you and Sarin, Mama" Kris said shaking his head in disbelief. "Actually the flames might have woke me up right away" Amelia said soberly.

"Sweetheart Doctor Ahlstrom gave me the coordinates of the tomb by those numbers I figured out the tomb was sacred cave that was used in coupling event after the stag hunt. Why did you put Sarin and I in there?" Amelia asked. "Aud if you remember I decided to stop using that cave after we used it. It was the first time you and I made love. I didn't want anybody else using it anymore remember the next year it was moved to the basement in the Temple." Eric said. "Oh my goodness I totally forgot" Amelia said. "So how much does this Doctor Ahlstrom know about the tomb?" Adrian asked. "Not much except that it had a family member of the vampire Eric Northman contained in it. They are having problems translating the old language that is why they called me to come." Amelia said. All three kids just shook their heads with disgust and disbelief. "Daddy has to go to cover up things apparently" Sarin snorted. Both Eric and Amelia said "Apparently so!"


	17. Chapter 17

**_The Past:_**

_The Wedding Night:_

"I want to taste you" Aud growled to Eric as she slid his manhood into her mouth. Eric's eyes widened and he let out a moan of passion. Aud felt Eric's fingers run through her hair. As he pushed Aud's head down onto his penis. Aud looked up into Eric's eyes and she saw the look of total love and lust…Eric was watching her pleasure him. Eric had a look on his face indicating that he really wanted to say something but was afraid it might offend Aud. Aud stopped and said "What baby? What's wrong?" Eric got a little flushed in the cheeks and said "I just love seeing you with my dick in your mouth. I didn't want to offend you by saying that." "I'm your wife, Eric I love you. I always want you to be honest with your feeling and be yourself. And besides hearing that is kinda sexy." Aud said with a giggle. "Really?" Eric said with relief in his voice. "Yes I love having you talk to dirty to me" Aud said and then she started to kiss her way down Eric's belly back to his hard manhood. Aud began to suck again. Eric's legs started to quiver like he was going to lose his footing so they went over to one of the arm chairs and Eric sat down. Aud continued to pleasure him with her mouth.

Eric was roaring with desire and his head keep falling back from the intense pleasure. Aud looked at him and gave a naughty smile then she proceeded to push her breasts together around Eric's shaft. Eric gasped with delight and started to thrust up wards. "Oh they are so soft…..did I ever tell you I love your breasts!" Eric panted with fever.

Aud brought her mouth down when Eric would thrust up to lick the head of his cock. Still holding her breasts together Aud whispered to Eric "They are all yours now." To which Eric let out a deep sexual moan. Then Eric's hot man juices came squirting out all over Aud's breasts. You'd think that would have been enough for Eric..Nope. Once Eric saw his seed all over Aud's breasts his manhood went right back up. Eric snarled deep "You look so sexy when you have cum all over you, Aud!" "I know I always look my prettiest when I have just been came on" Aud said in a teasing manner as Aud inched over to the bear skin rug. "I am going to devour you Aud" Eric said as he got on all fours and crawled over to her. "You're going to devour me?" Aud said in playful seductive tone. Eric licked his lips when he got to Aud he gently opened her legs. Aud felt Eric hot mouth on her privates. Eric swirled his tongue around Aud's femininity.

Then both of his hands reached up to caress her breasts as Eric buried his face into Aud's swollen pussy. Eric looked up to check if Aud was watching him and she was. Aud could see her wetness all over Eric's mouth area. Aud ran her fingers through Eric's long blonde hair. "You are so wet" Eric panted. "Not too wet I hope" Aud said. Eric flashed his brilliant smile at Aud with all her goodness on his lips. Aud purred to Eric "I want you inside me now." Eric got up on his knees and Aud just admired his beauty then Eric took his cock in his hand and slid it into Aud. Eric started to thrust very slowly at first. Aud started to move with his motion underneath him. Eric would occasionally stop thrusting and kiss Aud deeply. Aud would start to move under Eric when he would stop thrusting. Eric started to enjoy that so much so he yelled out "Fuck that cock!" Aud couldn't help it she was so on fire right now and it felt so good. Eric turned them over so Aud could be on top. With that Aud started to bounce in a frenzied pace. Eric held on to Aud's hips for support which made her bounce and grind even harder. Eric breathlessly started chanting "Fuck that dick..harder..harder!" Aud couldn't speak a word all she could do was make intense moans of pleasure. Aud started to get a little rough with Eric and he very much enjoyed that. Aud was running her nails up and down Eric's body and Eric was smacking Aud's ass as she rode him. "Break me I don't want to walk for days" Aud pleaded with Eric. Eric grasped onto Aud's hips even tighter and started to slam his whole cock inside her like a wild animal.

"Break my pussy..please!" Aud hollered with delight. "You really want me to break it?" Eric asked. And Aud nodded with elation. "You got it my dear" Eric growled. Then he proceeded to fuck her brains out. When the release came they both were drenched in sweat and they both screamed like someone was torturing them. Aud collapsed on top of Eric who couldn't slid out of her yet he was still swollen from passion. It was naughty, sexy, and absolutely beautiful.

Unfortunately that beautiful night would eventually lead to a terrible heart break. Aud became pregnant that night and when she was about seven months along when her baby died inside her. Luckily Aud married a very caring beautiful man who was a total optimist. This tragedy didn't drive Eric and Aud apart like Vivian wanted they became even stronger. Sadly, Aud would get pregnant two more times and those babies died as well. Until Aud went to her mother Ēostre for help. Four years into their marriage the couple welcomed their twin sons Adrian and Kristoffer into the World.


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Past:_**

_The Threat Is Carried Out:_

It has been almost 7 years since Aud and Eric married they are still very much in love with each other even more now than before. Aud is expecting again she is due any day and Aud believe this time that the baby is a little girl. Eric wants to name the baby after his little sister Sarina. The twins are 3 years-old and have no idea what is going on they just know that their mommy has gotten fat. One morning Aud woke to wet bed sheets and clothes. "Oh my goodness" Aud said in a panic. "ERIC….ERIC!" Aud hollered for her husband. Eric came running through the door "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" he asked in frenzy. "The baby is coming" Aud said. "I'll go fetch the midwife sweetheart" Eric said and ran out of the bedroom.

**_The Present:_**

It was about 9 PM on a Thursday night Amelia was sitting in front of the lap top in her home office. Amelia was just checking her and Eric's boarding passes for their flight to Sweden the next day on Anubis Airline. Amelia heard a knock on the door frame of the office she turned to see Eric standing there with just a pair of black boxer briefs on.

"Someone wants to play?" Amelia asked in a seductive tone. Then she noticed the way Eric looked at her. Eric was not in the love making mood "Maybe later" he said in a whisper. "We need to talk about what happened, Aud" Eric stated. "We have talked about it sweetie" Amelia said with some confusion. "No. We have not talked about it we have talked around it" Eric said clarifying this point to Amelia. "I want to tell you what happened to me and I want to hear what happened to you so I can make sense to all of this. We are going back home tomorrow to confront this I want to know everything." Eric continued. "Such as what Eric?" Amelia questioned. "Well for starters why you don't use your real first name, Aud?" Eric stated. "Eric I told you I couldn't use my real name because that woman is dead I am suppose to be a descendent of yours." Amelia said with some irritation. "Please Aud tell me everything you can remember. I need to know." Eric said pleading with Amelia. Amelia turned off her lap top and motioned to Eric to sit down on one of the arm chairs in the office. Amelia sighed and said "Ok what do you want to know?" "You said the last thing you remember was me breaking down the bedroom door?" Eric said. "Yes" Amelia said quickly responding. "From there what happened?" Eric asked. Amelia took both of Eric's hand and she asked him to close his eyes "I will show you" Amelia said. Eric closed his eyes. In a hypnotic voice Amelia said "Now open your eyes Eric."

When Eric opened his eyes he transported into another time and century. Eric was a visitor watching Amelia's life unfold through her eyes like he was Amelia/ Aud. Amelia whispered "Tell me what you see Eric?" "It is very blurry I hear a baby cooing in the background. I feel groggy and sore." Eric said with effort. Amelia started to speak to help Eric along "When I woke I felt like I had been asleep for days my body hurt and I could barely see. The sound of the baby cooing woke me from my slumber." Eric sat back still holding onto Amelia's hands he wanted to know the truth and Amelia showed him the truth. This is what Eric witnessed.

**_The Past:_**

Aud sat up in the unfamiliar bed looking around trying to adjust her eyes. Aud felt she had been asleep for days. "My darling you are awake." Aud's mother Ēostre said she was in a rocking chair next to the bed with a baby in her arms. Aud was confused and said "My baby?" "Yes she is beautiful" Ēostre said. "But mother my baby died? Where am I?" Aud said with some bewilderment. "Darling rest you need to regain your strength" Ēostre said to her daughter with such tenderness it was very surprising to Aud. "Mother tell what is going on..Damn it!"

Aud exclaimed. Just then the heavy wooden doors opened and Vivian Aud's grandmother walked into the bedroom. "Ah my darling you are awake." Vivian said with a bit of sarcasm. "Grandmother, how did I know you have something to do with this" Aud said smugly. "I told you that you would pay if you directly disobey me child. I always get my way!" Vivian said. "I got married. I had children. I became Queen. What the fuck did I do to you!" Aud screamed at her grandmother. "Everything you just stated was against MY wishes!" Vivian said. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I should do with my life?" Aud hollered back. "Where's Eric? Where are my boys?" Aud exclaimed. Aud noticed Vivian carried in a sachet with a sword sticking out of it. When Aud saw the sword she gasped "Why do you have my husband's sword Grandmother…Tell me what you did!" Vivian took the sachet and threw onto the marble floor in front of Aud's bed. The sachet made such a racket that the infant started to wail in Ēostre arms. Aud shot up out of the bed and grabbed her baby from Ēostre in a panic. "Aud darling I couldn't stop this" Ēostre said tears in her eyes. "Where am I Mother?" Aud demanded. "You are here in Valhalla" Ēostre said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Tears started to fill Aud's eyes "Am I dead?" she cried. "No dear you and the little one are alive" Ēostre said.

Vivian stepped up with a booming voice said "You have been poisoned by the sleeping death potion. " "What? How?" Aud said. Vivian laughed saying "It was a test that you and that heathen you married failed miserably." "A test?!" Aud screamed. Vivian sat down on the edge of the bed laughing to herself. "Yes dear a test. I found an assassin. I gave her the potion she put it in your water and dressing that were used during the birth. Naturally the potion worked faster on the infant because she is so small." Vivian said with a snicker. "I thought my baby was dead you fucking bitch!" Aud said with absolutely no love for her grandmother.

"You watch your tone with me girl!" Vivian snapped back. Then like a punch in the stomach Aud realized and she whispered "Eric thinks I'm dead doesn't he?" "Yes my child. That fool put you and the baby in that fucking cave and sealed it up!" Vivian said arrogantly. Aud could feel her knees about to give out when Ēostre grabbed her by the arm before Aud fell. "What did you do to my husband?" Aud said with resolution in her voice.

Vivian laughed "Oh my dear he will never see this place now I made damn sure of that." Vivian said. "What did you do to my husband?" Aud screamed. Vivian folded her hands into her lap saying "Do you remember when I told you about when I was a priestess?" Vivian asked. Aud just nodded her head yes. "Well I was sent to Rome for a time. I had a few charges there two fairies and one way ward vampire. His maker abandoned him. The vampire's name was Godric. Unfortunately, I was sent back to Avalon shortly after becoming acquainted with the young vampire" Vivian said. "Get to the point grandmother!" Aud said with annoyance. "I had to go back to Avalon to take my rightful place a Lady of the Lake. However, I did keep tabs on Godric. He was vicious vampire but recently he paid some fairy to contact me asking for me to find him a companion." Vivian said with smile. Aud started to cry and shake all over in a sort of moaning voice "No…you didn't." "I did I found him a wonderful companion. It solved Godric's problem and mine." Vivian said with delight. "You are a sick woman I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth" Aud said. "Open the sachet up dear" Vivian said pointing to the heaping pile on the floor. Aud got her knees and opened it. Aud pulled out the sword first it was Eric's then she saw something shimmering at the bottom of the bag. Aud reached her hand in and pulled out Eric's hand fasting bracelet. The bracelet had dry blood all over it Aud screamed and crumpled to the floor in hysterics.

"Your precious Eric is now the walking dead he is damned he will never come Valhalla. You my dear are sentenced to stay here until I feel that heathen means nothing to you!" Vivian degreed. "I wanted to take you to Avalon but thank your mother for changing my mind. Your father is bring the boys here and he is going back to take over the Kingdom. Kjell of course is not happy about any of this but he will do what I say because I am not fairy to be messed with..you understand me little girl…You brought this on yourself!" Vivian stated and walked out. Aud sobbed uncontrollable her whole life was over.


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Past & Present Come Together:_**

Early winter of 1997 Aud Bjur Nordholm returned from Valhalla. Her and her family were placed in a little town outside of St. Paul, Minnesota. Aud was also forced to change her name. Aud chose the name Amelia and the last name was a call back to her Viking heritage so she chose the slang term that the English use to call her people Northman. Of course Aud did not know the only other "Northman" in North America just so happened to be her husband who was a vampire. Aud worked tirelessly at her job as a guide for the local Minnesota sups along with being a single-mother of three and trying to earn her college degree. Not to mention learning about a whole new culture, history, or language for that matter. Many of Aud's human neighbors were very helpful to her they felt for her as a single-mother and a widow.

February of 1998 about midnight there was a knock at Aud's door. Naturally Aud answered the door she was after all a guide for sups which included vampires. Aud was requested to live in Minnesota by the vampire Queen of the State her name was Aija Ingiborg. Queen Aija was from Norway but she had heard the tales of Aud and King Eric. So of course Aud believed her midnight caller might have been the Queen..It wasn't but the being was a vampire. "Are you Amelia Northman?" the female vampire said. "Yes, I am do you need my help child?" Aud answered. "Yes I do need your help. Ma'am" the vampire said. "I will invite you in just as long as you know there is no biting in my house. Understand?" Aud said sternly. "Yes Ma'am." The vampire said. "You may come in." Aud said as she stepped aside. The vampire that came in was absolutely lovely she had long pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was considerably taller than Aud she was a least 5'11" maybe 6 foot even. "We have to keep our voices low my children are asleep." Aud said. "You have children?" the vampire said in a longing heartfelt way. "I have three. Twin boys they are almost 7 years-old and my little girl just turned 5." Aud said even though technically the kids were chronological a lot older but physically they were still little kids.

Aud and the children spent what seemed like 5 years in Valhalla. However, Valhalla is on a totally different plain of time than the Earthly plain. Five years in Valhalla could be 500 years or even more here on Earth. Time virtually stops in Valhalla the only "beings" that inhabitant there are the Gods, the Goddesses, and the dead. The dead as in warriors, kings, and queens..No common folk. Aud and the children were at one time the only "Human beings" that were in Valhalla. The vampire just looked at Aud in amazement. Aud could hear from the vampire's thoughts that she was lost, sad, and alone. Aud gestured to the vampire to sit down with her in the living room. By accident Aud blurted out "Pamela what brings you to see me?" The vampire was taken back she never introduced herself or gave Aud her name. "How did you know my name is Pamela?" the vampire asked. Aud now was taken back "What the hell Aija you didn't tell this poor creature what I am?" Aud thought to herself. "Pamela were you sent to me by Queen Aija?" Aud asked. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have come!" Pam said starting to get up. "No, no Pamela stay talk to me. Where is your maker?" Aud asked. Pam came and sat back down. "My maker released me." She said. "Why my dear?" Aud said as she grabbed Pam's hand to comfort her. "I don't know ..I thought everything was going well we have been together for many, many years." Pam said with tears in her eyes. "Ok Pamela sometimes makers do this to let the child spread wings and learn to live on their own." Aud said. "They do?" Pam asked.

"Yes, then normally I get called in to help guide them. I am fairy but I am a guide for supernatural beings this is my calling. You are in good hands with me." Aud said smiling and patting Pam's hands. Amelia continued "I probably call the Queen of Minnesota to tell her that you arrived at my house." "NO!" Pam said loudly. "Why not?" Aud said with growing suspicion. "I wasn't sent by the Queen of Minnesota." Pam stated. "Who were you sent by?" Aud said with light orb glowing in her hand. "Nobody Ma'am I'm not here to hurt you I swear. My maker's name is Eric Northman." Pam said. "Who?" Aud said. "His human name was King Eric Nordholm and he was your husband." Pam said as she started to cry. Aud felt like someone pulled the rug out from underneath her. She started to see stars then Aud passed out.

She woke later Pam was holding Aud's head in her lap. Aud noticed her mouth had a funny metallic taste to it. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do I gave you some of my blood." Pam said with regret. "Pamela you are my Eric's child?" Aud asked. "Yes Ma'am..I am." Pam said sweetly. "How did you find me?" Aud asked. "I researched on-line the things Eric told me about you and the kids. I found a match with Eric's last name… Well the one he uses now. To your address here so I figured I would check it out." Pam said with pride. "Oh my goodness if you can find us that means he could." Aud said. "Yes but Eric hates computers. He thinks you are dead. I 've heard him have terrible nightmares where he has woken up screaming your name." Pam said. "Vampires dream when they are dead for the day?" Aud said questioning. "Oh yes." Pam said. "Shit, I learn something new every day." Aud totally surprised. "You sound like you don't want him to find out that you are alive? Why?" Pam asked.

"I'm afraid of what might happen to him if he does find out. Everything that happened to Eric you know being turned was my fault. I have caused him so much suffering I won't do that to him again." Aud said. "Suffering? I'm sorry Eric loves being a vampire he hasn't suffered the only suffering I think he has endured is not having you to share his life with anymore." Pam said. "Has he found love again?" Aud asked. "He finds it every night. No,no I'm just kidding. Eric has had a lot of lovers no true love I always thought that only you will ever be that to him." Pam said then she bent her head down and kissed Aud's head. "Pamela I have a light tight room here at the house you are welcome to stay in it as long as you want. I hope you are ok with kids?" Aud said. Pam rolled her eyes with the thought of rug rats. "Ugh..They're my maker's children they can't be all that bad …can they?" Pam with a tiny bit of disgust and fear in her voice. "I guess we'll see" Aud said. Pamela lived with Aud and the children for ten years after that until Eric summoned her to Louisiana when he opened the bar.

What Pam didn't know was as a safety measure a spell was placed on her so that she would never be able to reveal anything about Aud or the kids to Eric. Nobody is exactly sure who cast the spell but it was done Pam could not talk about who she had spent the last ten years with. Pam did take a vacation from Fangtasia in June 2008 or 2009 to attend Sarin's High School graduation it was at night and Eric didn't even know where Pam because she couldn't talk about it.


End file.
